Support from a Friend
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Penny has moved away and Gumball is depressed. Carrie comes over to see if she can cheer him up and a new friendship is formed between them. GumballxCarrie.
1. checking up on a friend

Chapter 1

"Now in order to reach this answer, you need to use the exact same method I just showed you. Let me quickly go through it again so you don't complain that I haven't shown it clearly."

Carrie buried her head in one of her hands. She couldn't wait for this lesson to be over so she could go to lunch break. Math was not her favourite subject. She found it incredibly tedious. She had no plans on being an accountant or doing anything to do with numbers for that matter.

Carrie looked around the class room to see if anything caught her eye. She saw Tobias, who was on his phone, more than likely updating his status. She turned her gaze over to Banana Joe, who was quietly laughing to himself. Carrie would like to have hoped that it was to something that someone else had told him earlier today. Knowing him though, it was probably to something he had thought of himself. Her eyes then moved to the front of the room where Darwin was sitting down quietly, listening to the teacher. It was amazing how well behaved he was when he didn't have Gumball's influence around him.

The thought of the blue furred cat brought Carrie's eyes to the empty desk next to Darwin. Today was Friday and Gumball hadn't been in school all week. A couple of weeks ago, Penny announced that she was moving away. Carrie and a couple of the other girls asked Gumball how he felt about it because of how they are in a relationship. He told them that everything was fine and they were going to try long distance.

However, this had been the first week of school without Penny and Gumball hadn't shown up. On Wednesday Carrie asked Darwin why Gumball wasn't in school. She originally thought that he might be having a hard time with her gone but after seeing how defensive Darwin got when she asked, she knew that there was obviously more to it. Carrie was eventually able to get it out of him, provided she promised not to tell anyone. It turned out that Penny had broken up with Gumball the day before she moved and he was depressed. The only ones in the School that knew was her, Darwin and obviously Penny's cousin Leslie. She was genuinely surprised by the news. Normally romances in school don't last, especially if they are long distance but she really thought those two would last.

Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of the bell. Carrie quickly got out of her desk and floated to the Cafeteria. She was so happy to be out of there. If she was going to be tortured, then she'd rather it be done her way. Like staring at a tray of food that she won't be able to eat.

After waiting in a long line to do just that, she started looking for a table to sit at. After a while she notice Darwin sitting in the far corner on his own. Deciding that he looked like he could use some company, she made her way over to him.

"Hi Darwin," Carrie said as she set her tray down next to him.

Darwin looked up and gave Carrie a smile. "Hey Carrie, did you enjoy maths?"

"God no," Carrie said, as she flipped her hair up with a movement of her head. "Maths is such a boring subject. I really struggle to find any use I will have for it when I leave school."

Darwin laughed as he began eating. Carrie started to notice that Darwin didn't look particularly happy. Carrie figured that he was probably worried about Gumball, which did make sense. Normally when something got Gumball down, he would spring back pretty quickly. However, Darwin and Carrie knew that this wasn't an ordinary situation.

"So how is Gumball dealing with the brake up?" Carrie decided to ask.

Darwin made a shushing noise and looked around the cafeteria. He then looked back at Carrie and whispered, "Keep it down. He doesn't want anyone to know, remember?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry." she whispered back. "Seriously though, how is he?"

Darwin looked down, obviously thinking before he talked. "He is not too good." Darwin eventually said. "He is lying down on his bed all day, barely eating the meals mum leaves outside our door. Worst of all he is listening to depressing boy band songs about break up."

Carrie was not surprised to hear he was still depressed. Though the boy band thing came as a bit of a shock. "So, no improvement then?"

"No, I am starting to worry that this funk will last a lot longer then I originally thought." Darwin said sadly.

Carrie started to get as concerned as Darwin. She may not have been as close to Gumball as he was but they were still friends. Gumball had allowed her to use his body a couple of years ago when she was craving food for a while before she had admittedly taken it too far. Even afterwards though, he was very forgiving. He and Darwin were also the ones that she had invited with her to go partying with the ghost at Halloween. She definitely felt closer to them than the other boys at the school. She really wished that she could do something to make him feel less depressed.

Carrie then thought of something. "How about I go with you to your house after school to see if I can do anything to cheer him up?" she asked.

"You can't talk to him about the break up." Darwin said in a panic. "If you do, then he will know that I told you and I don't want to be the one he gets upset at."

"Come on Darwin," Carrie said, giving Darwin a look for his response. "He obviously isn't getting better. Maybe seeing one of his other friends will help."

Darwin looked at her before saying, "You really think you can help him?"

"I don't know but I won't be able to if I don't try." Carrie said.

Darwin nodded. So it was decided. She would be going over to Darwin's to try and cheer up Gumball. Hopefully she could say something that will at least make him feel better or at least take his mind off it for a little while.

* * *

When Carrie and Darwin made it to his house after school, their parents were relieved to see that one of his friends from school had come to check up on Gumball. Carrie wasn't really sure what to say to them when they gave her a look of hope.

When they were outside Gumball and Darwin's room, Darwin looked over at Carrie and asked "You ready?" Carrie nodded and Darwin opened the door.

The sound of awful teenage singing hit Carrie's ears. There was no lights on in the room and the blinds were down. The smell that came out of the room was so bad that even the dead wouldn't like it. Carrie would know. It was clear that Gumball hadn't left this room very much since the breakup. She could just barely make him out as he laid on the bottom bunk of his bed in his underwear, his body stretched out. This was even worse then she had pictured it in her head.

"Close the door." Gumball groaned out.

"Hey buddy." Darwin said quietly. "How are you feeling today? You feeling be-"

"Darwin!" Gumball said, cutting him off. "Close the door. You're letting all the warm air out." Gumball looked up to see Carrie floating right next to Darwin. "WHAT THE WHAT?!" he yelled as he attempted to cover himself up with his duvet. "What the heck is Carrie doing here and why didn't you warn me a girl was about to come into our room?"

Carrie smiled at how Gumball was acting. She stopped when she remembered what she came here to do. She floated over to the stereo to turn it off before going over to Gumball's bed.

"Hey Gumball," Carrie said, as Gumball pulled his duvet further up his body. "How are you doing?"

"Fine! I am…. Well." Gumball said, losing his words. Gumball then faked a cough. "I am just a little sick, as I am sure Darwin has told you. I will be fine."

"Gumball, I know you're not sick." Carrie said, looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"What do you mean? I am defin-" Gumball paused when he noticed something. Carrie looked over to see what he was looking at. She saw that he was staring at Darwin who had a guilty look on his face as he avoided eye contact with Gumball.

"Oh man, you told her didn't you?" Gumball said in frustration. "I didn't want anybody else to know. How many people in the school know now? I bet the whole place is talking about It."

"He just told me Gumball." Carrie reassured him, as he saw Darwin looking even guiltier. "I thought it was weird that you weren't in school, so I forced it out of him a couple of days ago. He made me promise not to tell anyone. I just wanted to know if you were ok."

Gumball snorted as he turned towards the wall. "Well as you can see, I am great. Now you can leave."

Carrie didn't get upset with the way he was talking to her. It wasn't surprising that Gumball had such a bad attitude. She suspected that if she was ever in a relationship with someone as long as Gumball and Penny were, she would be upset about the relationship ending, even if the person was moving away.

"Gumball," Carrie said gently, not wanting him to get more upset. "I know you're upset about the break up. I mean it make sense but I am sure talking about it with someone, rather than thinking about it, practically naked in your room, would be bet-"

"No offense Carrie but I don't want to talk about it. Even if I did, I don't think talking about it with an emo would do me any good." Gumball said as he turned around to face her.

Annoyed, Carrie flew into Gumball's mouth and took possession of his right arm. She slapped him in the face before flying out of him.

"Ow! What the heck did you do that for?" he asked, sitting up. He rubbed his sore cheek with the hand that just hit it.

"First, I'm not an emo. I am punk rock." Carrie said, looking right at Gumball. "Secondly, don't get angry at me. I'm just trying to help."

Gumball looked like he was about to yell something at Carrie but he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I just don't really want to talk about it."

Carrie was surprised that Gumball didn't just yell at her. The look in his eyes told her that he really was at the point where he just didn't want to put any effort into anything. He just wanted to lay there and think about Penny. Carrie knew though that talking about it would be better than thinking about it.

Carrie floated in front of Gumball so she could look at him in the eye. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked. "I won't force it out of you Gumball but I think talking about it with someone would help you get your thoughts clear or at least make you feel better."

Gumball looked at Carrie in the eye for a long moment, not saying anything. Carrie hoped that she had at least gotten it into his head that he should talk to someone about. Even if he says that he will talk about it but not with her, that would be good enough.

Gumball then ran one of his hands over his head and gave a big sigh. "I just…" he began, before pausing. "I don't know why she felt the need to break up. Even if she was moving away, Penny and I had been together for two years. We have had some bumps in the road but I thought that we would always be together."

Carrie nodded, understanding what he was saying. Everyone knew that they had had some missteps in their relationship, mostly because of the misadventures that Gumball got them into. Carrie was certain though that, that wasn't the reason that Penny broke up with him or she would have done it a long time ago. She was sure that it was because she was moving away.

"You didn't suspect something like this would happen?" Carrie said delicately.

"No!... I mean…." Gumball said before he paused. He lifted up his knees and rested his chin on them. "I mean, of course I knew there was a possibility but I thought that if it was going to happen, it would happen a lot later down the road then this."

"What did she say to you when she broke up with you?" Carrie asked. She knew that it was a bit of a personal question but she thought that if she asked, she might be able to find out something.

Gumball buried his face in his knees. "She said that she would 'always love me'," he said that last part bitterly, "But she feels that long distance relationships don't usually work out and it would be better to break up now instead of taking the risk of it effecting our relationship in the long run. . I don't understand. Couldn't we have given it a try? Didn't she realise that I was most happy with her."

Carrie could understand where both Gumball and Penny were coming from. She could see how Gumball wanted to stay in a relationship with Penny no matter what. She could also see how Penny might feel that trying long distance would screw up their relationship in the long run. Even if Carrie did say that though, she had no way of knowing if that would make him feel better. She had to be careful with how she said it.

"Oh god," Gumball suddenly said as he looked up at Carrie with wide eyes. "You don't think she thought being in a relationship with me would be a burden, do you?"

"No way," Darwin said, finally joining in on the conversation. "Dude, I don't know what was going through her mind but I am certain she didn't do it because she felt you would drag her down. She loved you and I am sure she still loves you. I think she was just thinking about you."

Carrie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think she honestly thought what she was doing was best for you."

Gumball looked up at Carrie and Darwin before he buried his head in his knees again. Carrie sighed. She clearly wasn't getting anywhere talking to him like this. What she thought he really needed was to get out of this house and take his mind off it.

"Gumball, why don't we all go and hang out?" she said, figuring that there was no harm in asking. Gumball looked up at her confused. "Just the three of us. I think it would be better than sitting in this room and thinking about this. You might as well do something to help take your mind off it." Carrie looked over at Darwin and asked, "You agree don't you?"

Darwin nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with Carrie dude. We know and you know that sitting here isn't going to make you feel better about this. Let's all just go out and have a good time."

Gumball looked like he was thinking about it before he said, "No thanks. I am glad that you two talked to me today but I would rather stay here. I will get better."

Carrie wasn't going to take no for an answer though. "You know I can make you go, right?"

Gumball's eyes widened. "You wouldn't?" he said.

Carrie smirked before she flew into Gumball's mouth like she did earlier and took possession of his whole body. Carrie turned Gumball's head towards Darwin and asked "You ready to go?"

Darwin nodded his head with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. He obviously didn't feel good about the way Carrie was getting Gumball to go out but he knew that it had to be done.

"Great, let me just get him dressed and we can go out." Carrie said through Gumball's mouth. She knew that she was making the right decision to get him to go out, even if he wouldn't like how she was doing it. She also had a good idea of what to do that would cheer Gumball up.

* * *

 **Author Note: It was hard to write that part about Penny breaking up with Gumball for that reason because it reminds me of when my girlfriend back in High School did it to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Scare

Chapter 2 Scare

Gumball's parents didn't seem to notice that Carrie had possessed his body when she left the house with Darwin. Either that or they didn't mind. They were probably just happy that Gumball was getting out of the house. Carrie could feel Gumball struggling to regain control as she and Darwin rode the bus. It was no use though. She had become a lot better at maintaining control when possessing someone over the years.

Once the bus had arrived in town Carrie and Darwin got off. Carrie prepared herself for the worse as she flew out of Gumball's body. Gumball coughed for a while before turning to glare at Carrie.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Gumball yelled at her furiously. "You can't just force people to do what you want when they say no." he shifted his eyes into the direction of Darwin. "And you, why didn't you do anything to stop her?"

Darwin looked down on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with Gumball.

"Look Gumball," Carrie said gently, trying to calm him down. "He didn't do anything because he knew what I was doing was for your own good. You really need to get out of the house and have some fun."

Gumball stared at her for a while before pinching his brow and let out a breath. "I'm going home." he said as he turned towards the bus stop.

Darwin walked next to Gumball and place one of his fins on his back. "Look dude I am sorry but since you are here, you might as well hang out with us. After all," Darwin turned his head towards Carrie and gave her a smirk. "You don't want Carrie to possess you all day just so you stay out of the house, do you?"

Carrie, realising what Darwin was trying to do, floated in front of Gumball and gave him a mischievous smirk. She wasn't planning on possessing him again but the fear that she might do it may be enough to make Gumball not want to argue with them for now.

Darwin's plan was obviously working as Gumball's face was starting to go a bit pale as he saw the look on Carrie's face. He let out a sigh and said, "Alright I will hang out for a little while."

Carrie and Darwin gave themselves a mental pat on the back before the three of them made their way through town, Carrie leading the way.

After a while of them following Carrie as she floated through town, occasionally stopping to look down alley ways, Gumball eventually got fed up. "Where are we going?!" he yelled impatiently, "If we are going for a walk then I could have done that in the garden at home."

Carrie ignored him as she continued to float on a head, looking down alley ways. Carrie eventually stopped when she found what she was looking for. She motioned for Gumball and Darwin to stand against a wall and peek their heads down a particular alley.

Gumball and Darwin looked over to see a few teenagers that looked a couple years older than them, all dressed in black, talking among themselves. A couple of them were smoking even though they looked too young.

"Are they your friends Carrie?" Darwin asked.

"Hell no!" Carrie said with a look of disgust on her face. "Those are the type of kids I hate. They think they're rebellious by smoking and dressing like that when they are alone. However, the second they go home or are in front of someone they know they will dress and act completely different."

"Then why exactly are we here, staring at them?" Gumball asked with a deadpan look on his face.

A smirk slowly appeared on Carrie's face. "We're here because we are going to scare them."

Gumball and Darwin's mouths flew open. "Are you crazy?" Gumball whispered as loud as he possibly could without anyone noticing them. "Those guys are at least a couple of years older than us. There is no chance I am taking the risk of getting beaten up by a bunch of older boys. Even if they are not as tough as they look, like you say, which I think you have no way of knowing. , I don't think it is worth the risk."

"Relax Gumball," Carrie reassured, "These guy will do nothing to you. They will be too busy running away by the time we are done with them. I guarantee that you'll enjoy it as well. There is nothing more satisfying then scaring a bunch of guys that think they're all that."

Gumball and Darwin stared at her for a while without saying anything.

"What?" Carrie asked getting sick of them just looking at her.

"You're a little twisted aren't you?" Gumball said.

Carrie blinked at them before a smile appeared on her face. "A little, yes."

Gumball let out a sigh before saying, "Look, I just don't think it is a good idea."

Carrie was about to say something but Darwin cut her off when he said "I'll do it." Carrie and Gumball both looked at Darwin with surprised looks on their faces. Neither of them expected him to volunteer for something like this.

Darwin then looked over at Carrie and asked, "What do I do?"

When Carrie saw the look in Darwin's eyes she knew what he was trying to do. She floated next to Darwin and whispered something into his ear.

When Carrie was done giving him instructions, she floated in front of his face. "You got all that?" she asked. Darwin gave a nod and Carrie flew into the wall of the building they were standing in front of to get into her position.

Darwin turned to walk down the alley but Gumball put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Darwin turned toward Gumball and gave him a smile. "Don't worry dude. Carrie's right, everything will be fine." he then brushed Gumball's hands off of his shoulders and took a deep breath to relax himself.

Darwin then ran into the alley. "What are you guys doing here?" Darwin asked with panic in his voice.

The group of older teenagers looked startled by the sound of a fish with a high pitch voice suddenly talking loudly at them.

"What do you want kid?" one of them said, his voice now trying to sound intimidating.

"You shouldn't be hanging around this alley. Don't you know about the ghost?"

The teenagers looked among themselves, obviously not believing him. "Get out of here. We're busy." another one of them said as they all turned their backs to him.

"No really," Darwin insisted, as he walked up to them. "They say that one of the two buildings on each side of this alley is haunted but this ghost doesn't just haunt the building. It haunts outside the building as well, including this alley."

"I said get lost kid." said the same guy who talked earlier. One of the other boys however put his arm on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute," he said as a concerned look slowly appeared on his face. "I have heard that a lot of strange things go on in this town. I have even heard of ghost living among the people here."

"Why didn't you tell us that? It was your idea to come to this town." another one of them said.

"I didn't think it was actually true."

Carrie smirked as she watched through the wall above them. It was now time to do her part. She flew into a light that was on the wall and possessed it. She began flickering it on and off.

Darwin notice the light and realised Carrie was ready. "Oh no, it's here." Darwin said as he pointed to the light.

The kids looked up. Most of them looked concerned but one of them started laughing, all be it nervously. "That's your ghost? A flickering light?"

Carrie then made the light explode which made the boys jump. She then flew down through the wall and possessed one of the trash can, violently shaking it before tipping it over.

 _'It's now time to really scare them,'_ Carrie thought. She flew up into the air above the teenagers and gave a roar with her scary face.

"Oh no, it's too late." Darwin said as the teenagers stood there unable to move. Carrie then flew into Darwin's mouth and he began shaking violently, before he collapsed to the ground.

"H-hey," one of them said looking really concerned for the little fish. "Y-you ok?"

Carrie, now in control of Darwin's body, snapped his head up and said as evilly as possible, "I am going to eat your flesh."

The teenagers screamed and went running out of the alley way. Carrie flew out of Darwin and the two of them began laughing.

"Oh man, that was so much fun." Darwin said.

"Yeah," Carrie agreed. "That was way more fun than when I do it myself." they continued laughing for a while, before they noticed Gumball was making his way towards them.

"Well, what did you think?" Carrie asked.

"Meh, you guys did ok I guess." he said nonchalantly. "If I was the one doing it with you Carrie, then they would've passed out."

Carrie smirked. Looks like Darwin's plan of showing him how much fun it was to get Gumball to want to participate worked.

"Then how about we go find some new targets for you and me to scare?" Carrie asked.

Gumball gave a nod. Carrie then lead the way to find there next target.

* * *

"Ok, you remember what to do?" Gumball asked Darwin. He gave a nod and left the alley way to go get there next target. Gumball looked over at Carrie and said, "Get into position."

Carrie gave him a thumbs up and flew into one of the walls. Gumball now alone, jumped into the nearest dumpster and closed the lid. He was going to show them how to really scare people.

Gumball waited for a while before he heard, "So this is where you heard something creepy?"

"Yeah, there is something dangerous down here." said a voice that Gumball recognised as Darwin's. Gumball lifted up the lid to the dumpster slightly to see them. They looked similar to the kids that Darwin and Carrie scared earlier, except they weren't shaking at the first sign at something creepy.

The group that Darwin had brought slowly made their way into the alley way. Gumball hoped that none of them opened the lid of the dumpster he was in or the final part of the plan would be ruined.

Luckily, none of them did. They just walked down the alley, looking up and down the wall on either side. They all turned their attention to the fire escape for the hotel that was on the left wall.

"Are you sure you didn't just hear someone making noise in there room?" one of them asked.

"No," Darwin insisted. "There is something _spooky_ here."

That was the signal. Gumball looked up to see one of the lights explode above one of the hotel room windows.

"What was that?!" Darwin said, pointing to where the noise just came from. The group of teenagers looked up to see one after another of the lights outside the hotel rooms explode. A couple of them looked startled.

Before they could say anything, Carrie flew as fast as she can from one wall to the other, in between the group.

"What was that?!" one of them yelled, as they all started to panic. Carrie flew in between them a couple more times before she flew right above the group and roared. The group screamed and Carrie flew into the dumpster that Gumball was in and started shaking it violently. She did this for a while before she stopped and floated in front of Gumball's face.

"You ready?" she asked. Gumball gave a nod and Carrie took possession of his body. When she had full control, she jumped out of the dumpster and landed on Gumball's feet. She growled at them, which caused the group to shake.

"Run for your lives!" Darwin said as he began running down the alley way. Carrie chased after him, making Gumball run on all fours like a tiger. She pounced in the air and landed on top of Darwin. She made motions that would look like from behind that she was eating Darwin. She then turned Gumball's head around and said, "You guys are next."

The group fled for their lives. Carrie flew out of Gumball and began laughing. Gumball and Darwin got up off the ground and joined in.

"Ok I admit, scaring a bunch of wannabe's is fun." Gumball said through his laughs.

"I am glad you like it because we're not done yet." Carrie said as he motioned them to follow her.

* * *

"Oh man, that one guy was so terrified, I was convinced that he was going to faint," Gumball said, as he, Carrie and Darwin laughed at the back of the bus. They had spent so much time out scaring people that it was now dark. It was worth it though in Carrie and Darwin's minds because of how happy Gumball looked. At least for now, his mind seems to have been taken off of the break up.

The bus suddenly stopped. Carrie looked out the window and noticed that it was her stop. Carrie turned around to Gumball and Darwin and said, "Well guys, it has been fun. Seriously, I don't think I have ever had more fun scaring people then I did today. Have a good weekend."

Carrie turned around to leave the bus when she suddenly heard Gumball's voice call her name. She turned around to face Gumball.

"Thanks for today," he said with a smile. Carrie smiled back and floated through the bus.


	3. Present

Chapter 3 Present

The next morning everyone but Darwin was shocked to see Gumball come down to eat breakfast with everyone.

"What?" Gumball asked. He expected them to be surprised that he had left his room willingly for the first time in a week but he didn't expect them to all stare at him like he had grown a second head.

Gumball's mother quit staring and cleared her throat. "So…" she began, choosing her words carefully. "Are you feeling better?"

Gumball looked up at his mother and smiled. "I am still upset," he said "But Carrie and Darwin really cheered me up yesterday. So I have a more positive outlook today. Besides I think I need to get out of my room. It is starting to smell in there."

Gumball's mother smiled. "That's great honey. It sounds like that girl really helped."

Gumball nodded. "She did."

"You should get that girl something to show her your thanks." said his father.

Gumball looked up at his dad confused. "You think?" he asked.

Gumball's mother nodded in agreement. "I think your father is right." she said. "You were in a real state before she came around yesterday. I think you should get her something as a thank you. I can give you the money if you want and you can say it was our idea. I just think that she deserves something for making my son feel better through this bad time."

"yeah," Darwin jumped in. "I will go to the mall and help you pick out a gift."

"Ok, thanks." Gumball said as he began eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me" Gumball said to the guy behind the counter.

"Yeah," the guy said in a way that almost sounded annoyed. He clearly didn't want to be there today. Gumball guess that he wouldn't want to come to work either if he looked like he was thirty and was working in a clothing store.

"Do you have anything that someone who's into punk rock would like?" he asked.

The guy stared at him for a while before bursting out laughing. When he stopped he looked at Gumball and said, "No I don't have anything for someone with a mental age of a brooding twelve year old." the guy then proceeded to start laughing again.

Gumball just walked away from the rude man. He went and found Darwin and they exited the clothing store.

"Oh man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Gumball said in frustration. He was really having trouble finding the right thing to give to Carrie. They had been looking at different stores in the Elmore mall for an hour and a half now. When they first started looking, everything they saw looked too girly for Carrie's taste in their opinion. They eventually decided to look for something punk rock related since they knew that was something she was into. The problem was when they did find something they thought she would like, they couldn't figure out if what they found was actually "Punk rock," related. Goth, emo and punk rock stuff all look the same to him but he was certain that Carrie wouldn't feel the same.

"Maybe we will find something if we split up," Darwin suggested.

Gumball nodded in agreement and they both took off in different directions in the mall. He didn't really know what he was looking for when he passed the different stores. Gumball hadn't gone looking for gifts to give to a girl when it wasn't their birthday or Christmas. No girl other than Penny that is. While shopping for her may not have always been easy because he wanted to give something from the heart, he had a better understanding of what Penny liked. Still, he wasn't going to give up because he felt his father was right. He should give her something as a thank you for her help.

Gumball stopped when he notice a music store. _'That might work.'_ he thought. He might not know a lot about punk related stuff but he was certain that there would be a section in there that said "Punk rock".

He walked in and looked around the store until he found the section he was looking for. There was more there then he thought there would be. Maybe this would be harder than he anticipated.

He scanned through the CD's, trying to find one that stood out, when he heard someone ask, "Do you need any help there?"

Gumball looked over to see a girl, who was wearing black jeans and a shirt that said "Sex Pistols". Her hair was even a similar style to Carrie's. Gumball realised that this might be someone who could be a big help.

"Yeah, I am looking for a punk rock album." he said.

"You?" she questioned as she scanned her eyes over Gumball. "It doesn't look like that would be your type of thing, no offense."

"Oh it's not for me, it's for a friend." he explained.

The girl nodded and began scanning through the CD's with him.

As Gumball looked through the albums, he noticed one that really stood out. It had the same band name as the one on the girl's shirt. "How about this one?" he asked, showing the girl the album.

She looked over it for a second before smiling. "Is your friend really into punk rock?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Then I think she will probably already own everything by the 'Sex Pistol'," she said as she gave a light laugh. Gumball looked a little deflated. He had no idea what was popular among these albums. "Don't worry about it," said the girl as she lightly punched him on the arm. She took the CD out of his hand and put it back in its place. "So who is this for?" she asked.

"Just a friend." Gumball replied as he continued to scan through the CD's.

"A girl?"

Gumball turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I could just tell." she said with a shrug. "You seem to really want to find something that you know she likes. Is she special to you?"

Gumball's eyes widened a little bit, caught off guard by that. "S-she is a good friend but there is nothing going on between us. This is more of a thank you for helping me through a tough time." he explained.

The girl once again turned to face him and give him a look over. "You seem a little young to be going through a 'tough time'." she said. A smirk appeared on her face. "Did you get suspended from school and your parents were hard on you about it?"

Gumball gave a small laugh at that. "No, my girlfriend of two years broke up with me."

"Sorry to hear that." She said as she turned back to the CD's and began looking again.

"Don't worry about it." he reassured. "I am still a little upset about it but I am better than I was a few days ago."

"Because of the girl?"

"Her and my brother Darwin. They were a big help to me." Gumball said with a smile.

"Glad to hear It." she said. She then pulled out another CD and showed it to Gumball. "This one might work."

Gumball took the CD out of her hand and looked it over. "You sure about this one?" he asked. The girl gave him a look that told him he shouldn't doubt her. Gumball gave a nod and said, "Thanks…" he quickly took a glance at her name tag. "Amber for your help." he went to the counter and payed for the CD.

He left the store and went looking for Darwin. There was nothing left for him to do now but to give Carrie the CD when he saw her on Monday and hoped that she liked it.

* * *

When Gumball got to school he wasn't able to find Carrie before classes started and he realised it would be better not to give it to her during class because Miss Simian would look for any excuse to get him in trouble. So when lunch break came around and Carrie was floating in front of Darwin and his table, he took his opportunity to call her over to eat with them.

"Hey Gumball," she said, placing her tray down on the table. "How are you feeling today?"

Gumball gave her a smile and said "I am doing a lot better now."

"That's great."

Deciding now was a good time, Gumball reached into his bag and placed a small plastic bag with the CD inside, in front of her. She looked at him confused.

"It's a thanks for helping me get through my depression," he explained. "Go on, have a look."

Carrie slowly picked up the plastic bag and pulled out the CD. Gumball really hoped that he at least got something passable. He had to hope that the person in the music store knew what she was talking about.

Gumball took it as a good sign when he saw a smile appear on Carrie's face. "Cool, I have been needing another copy of The Clash's first album. My one is so scratched at this point that it hardly ever works." she looked right at Gumball, as her smile widened. "Thanks man."

Gumball initially didn't respond. He was caught off guard by the different smile that was on Carrie's face. Normally her smile was either very neutral or had an air of mischievousness about it. This smile was more warm and genuine.

"No problem." he finally said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You must be a big fan of that band if you need a new CD."

"Yeah," she said as she looked at the CD. "They're one of the best punk rock bands to ever come out of the United Kingdom. Right up there with the Sex Pistols."

Gumball was surprised to find out that both those bands were British. "Is punk rock a big thing in England?" he asked.

Carrie looked completely stunned by his question. "Are you kidding?" she asked. When Gumball shook his head no, Carrie let out a big sigh. "The English were the ones that invented Punk rock." she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. It now made sense why she was staring at him as if he was completely oblivious earlier. "Have you ever gone to England to meet some of the punk rock fans there?"

That warm smile that Carrie had on her face earlier returned. "No but I would love to go there. I would really want to interact with the punk rock culture there." she said.

"Well I am sure you will get to go there one day." Gumball said with a smile before turning back towards his food and began eating.

"So Carrie, do you go around and scare people often?" Darwin asked.

"Not every day," she said with a shrug. "Just when I have nothing to do after school."

"Well the next time you do it, you have got to invite Gumball and I again. Right?" Darwin said as he nudged Gumball with his elbow.

"Totally," Gumball said. "If we have some time to prepare, I bet we can think of some really crazy ways to scare them."

Carrie paused, obviously thinking about it. "Well in that case, how about we go and do it on Wednesday?" she suggested.

Gumball and Darwin exchanged looks before turning to faced Carrie, giving her a nod.

"Awesome, this is going to be fun." Carrie said. She must admit, she really liked the idea of doing it with them again. She had a lot more fun doing it last Friday with Gumball and Darwin then she ever had on her own.

"Just wait Carrie," Gumball said with an evil smirk on his face. "Darwin and I will think of something great."

"I look forward to it."


	4. Dodge or Dare

Chapter 4 Dodge or Dare

"Sorry we have to go to our place Carrie," Gumball said. "It was pretty stupid of me to forget my skateboard."

"No problem." Carrie replied. "It will be worth going to get it when we try out your idea of someone being forced around town by a possessed skateboard." Carrie really had been enjoying her time with Gumball. The ideas that Gumball and Darwin had come up with in the last two weeks had been so ingenious that she was surprised that she hadn't thought of at least a few of them herself.

They had also done other things together in the last two weeks. She got them to listen to a few of her punk rock CD's and showed them a few of her favourite horror movies. It was nice to do that stuff with someone else. The girls that Carrie hung out with at school were never really interested in that sort of stuff. The three of them have been friends for a few years now but she had started to wish that they had hung out like this sooner.

The bus arrived at their stop in no time and they quickly got out and headed to Gumball and Darwin's house. The three of them quickly said hi to Mrs Waterson and ran into the basement to look for Gumball's skateboard.

They all looked in different directions. When Carrie was looking she was surprised by some of the stuff they kept down there. She then noticed something that stood out. She pulled out what looked like a board game. It had the words "Dodj or Daar" written on it in big colourful letters. She had never played this board game before. Despite it looking like a children's game, she wondered if it was any good.

"Found it," Gumball yelled. Carrie turned around to see him holding his skate board in one of his hands.

"Hey guys, what's this like?" she asked, showing them the box.

They both immediately paled and Gumball ran over to slap the box out of Carrie's hand.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Carrie asked annoyed.

"Sorry," Gumball said quickly. "But trust us, you don't want to play that game. It's an evil game."

Carrie looked at them confused and picked up the game. "How can a game with a cover like _this_ ," she pointed at the front, "be 'evil'?"

"Because once the game starts," Gumball took a deep breath in. "It must be finished." he said with a deep voice.

Carrie was starting to get curious now. Whatever this game was, they clearly thought it was dangerous. Carrie definitely wanted to play it now.

"Let's play it." she said as she placed the box on the ground.

"Are you crazy?!" Darwin said as he flapped his fins around hysterically. "We told you how dangerous this game is!"

Carrie, not willing to take no for an answer, knew exactly what to say to convince them. "Either you guys play with me now or I take the game and play it with other people and if it's as dangerous as you say, I think it would be better if you prevented that from happening."

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other for a while before they both sighed.

"Alright," Gumball said before his expression turned serious. "But just one game."

Carrie smiled and began setting up the board. Gumball explained the rules to her. They seemed easy enough to follow. You roll the dice, move that many spaces and take a "Dare card". If you don't want to do the dare, then you take a "Dodge card" and move half as many spaces. They apparently thought of the game when they were really young. She was surprised they were so scared. She found it hard to imagine that even Gumball and Darwin could think of dares that would be as scary as they're making out.

It was decided that Gumball would go first. He rolled the dice and picked up his first card.

"You must eat six cookies with one seasoning chosen by each of the other players."

A smirk appeared on Carries face, while a look of dreed appeared on Gumball's. _'This is going to be fun.'_ she thought as the three of them headed up stairs. Darwin decided that his seasoning was going to be some of his diet fish flakes. Gumball already looked grossed out even though Darwin insisted that they were good for him.

Carrie spent a lot more time looking, trying to find something good. She then found what she was looking for. She pulled a bottle of hot sauce out of the cupboard.

"Here you are," she said, showing him the bottle. He gave her a glare which caused her to smirk. After taking a deep breath, Gumball took the bottle from Carrie and poured it on the six cookies. He then put on the diet fish flakes and began eating them.

Carrie couldn't believe he actually went through with it. As he ate the cookies tears welled up in his eyes, most likely due to the hot sauce. He stuck with it all the way through though and was able to finish the cookies. He had a big drink of water and they all went back down stairs.

"You ok?" Carrie asked.

"I'll be fine. Seriously though, why did you pick hot sauce of all things?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Carrie let out a small laugh. "You didn't have to take the dare. You could have taken a dodge card."

"I had to take the dare. Trust me, the sooner we finish this game, the better." Gumball sighed before looking over at Darwin. "Your turn."

Darwin took his roll and picked up a card. "Juggle flaming knives."

Darwin gulped nervously before going up stairs himself. He came back a few minutes later with three red hot looking knives engulfed in flames.

"Are you serious?" Carrie asked. These guys are really committed to this game.

Darwin said nothing as he began juggling. He caught them a couple of times before stopping when the hot metal end of one of the knives nearly hit his fin.

It was now Carrie's turn. She rolled the dice and picked up her card. She read out the content of the card. "Throw water balloons at Miss Simian,"

Carrie looked at both Gumball and Darwin and asked, "Do you have any water balloons?" Gumball digged through the boxes in the basement and found a pack of old water balloons. He handed Carrie the bag, who smiled and said, "I'll be back," she then teleported out of the basement and into the school bathroom.

She filled up four of the water balloons and then teleported into Miss Simian's room. She was still there grading papers. She threw one of the water balloons at her which hit right in the face. Miss Simian looked in Carrie's direction, not looking happy. Carrie threw the rest of the water balloons quickly before she disappeared back into Gumball and Darwin's basement.

"You actually did it?" Gumball asked. Carrie said nothing. She just smiled and moved her piece on the board.

Gumball gave her a smile, obviously impressed, before making his next move. He paled as soon as he saw the card.

He looked at Darwin and said, "I really don't want to do this one."

Darwin put his fin of Gumball's shoulder and said, "You have to." when Gumball shook his head, Darwin took the card off him and read it out loud. "Ask Jamie out on a date."

Carrie and Darwin immediately burst out laughing. This definitely wasn't going to work out well.

Darwin pulled himself together and said, "Come on dude. We have to finish this game. Just do it."

"Even if I was going to do that, I have no idea what her number or address is." Gumball said matter of factually.

"I know her number," Carrie said with a smile.

Gumball turned around with an angry look on his face. "You're killing me!" he yelled out before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright, let's do this." he said as he went upstairs.

Carrie and Darwin both followed him, unable to control the smiles that appeared on their faces. Carrie told him the number and they waited for Jamie to pick up.

"Oh hi Jamie," Gumball suddenly said. "I was wondering if you… Wanted to go on a date."

Without the phone being on speaker, Carrie and Darwin were able to hear Jamie yell, "I am going to beat you up the next time I see you" before she hung up. Carrie and Darwin burst out laughing again as they headed down stairs. When they eventually were able to get control of themselves, Darwin made his next move. Darwin looked at his card for a second before picking up a dodge card.

"What the what!" Gumball yelled furiously at Darwin. "How come you get to dodge?"

"Because there is no way I am cleaning myself with my tongue in front of Carrie," Darwin explained. Before Gumball could yell at him again, Darwin read out his dodge card. "The floor is now red hot lava."

As soon as Darwin read the card, he immediately started jumping around on the floor hysterically. He eventually climbed on top of a box and started rubbing his feet. Carrie was impressed with how far these two were willing to go with this game.

It was now Carrie's turn. "Order a prank pizza," Carrie shrugged and went upstairs to use the phone. To make it funnier she ordered the pizzas to Jamie's house and said they were from Gumball. Jamie was really going to let Gumball have it when they next saw each other. As soon as Carrie got down stairs, Gumball took his next move.

"Ok, I am definitely not doing this one," he said. Darwin looked like he was about to say something but Gumball cut him off. "Before you say anything, you took a dodge card last time and even if you hadn't, we both know how mum freaked out the last time we did the bathtub sledge."

Gumball and Darwin both gave a shudder from just thinking about how angry their mother was the last time they did it. Carrie wasn't surprised. Gumball and Darwin's mother was not someone she wanted to be on the wrong side of either. She remembered after the Halloween party when Gumball, Darwin and there little sister all ended up in the wrong body. Carrie had no idea what to do so she just disappeared. However, Gumball's mother called her and she made sure Carrie found a way to undo what had happened.

Gumball read out loud, "CSD" Gumball let out a big sigh.

"What does that mean?" Carrie asked.

"It means compulsive singing disorder. That means at any time he will randomly start singing." Darwin explained.

"Seriously?" Carrie found that one a little silly, even for this game.

"Unfortunately, _yesss it'ss truuuue_." he said, singing out the last few words, which made Carrie let out a chuckle.

Darwin scooted the box he was on closer to the game board and made his next move.

"You must skip around your neighbourhood saying 'I am a little girl'," Darwin jumped off the box but immediately jumped back on, screaming in pain.

"What's wrong?" Carrie and Gumball asked concerned.

"I forgot the floor is now lava." he said as he started blowing on his feet again.

Gumball pinched his brow and let out a sigh. "I guess we've got no chose dude," Gumball turned around. "Jump on my _baccccck_ ,"

Darwin did as he was told and Gumball started walking upstairs. When they got out side Darwin took a deep breath and jumped off of Gumball. He started screaming "I am a little girl" and did something with his legs that looked more like running frantically, then skipping. As soon as he had made it back to where Gumball and Carrie were, he jumped on his brothers back and they headed back to the basement.

Carrie said out her next card. "Take a dodge," Carrie shrugged and picked up a dodge card. Carrie looked at the card confused. "It says 'Inverted Mermaid,' what does that mean? Do I have to wear a fish mask an-" before Carrie could finish her sentence, her whole body started to shake violently. Out of nowhere, her lower body started to form two legs and her arms started to get shorter, like Darwin's fins. She also started to feel her face change shape.

When the shaking finally stopped, Carrie put her now fin like arms on her face to feel if anything had happened to her, like she suspected. When she had a good idea of what had happened she let out a scream. Her face was now a fish's face. Not a fish's face like Darwin's. This felt more like a fish that you would see in the ocean.

"What the heck is this?" she yelled out.

"We told you that it was a _dangeroussss gameeee_." Gumball said.

"Wait a minute," Carrie said, trying to process all this. "So the floor really does feel like lava to you?"

"That's right." Darwin said.

Carrie then turned her attention towards Gumball. "And you really do have no control of your randomly singing?" Gumball nodded his head. "Why didn't you mention that part?" she asked.

"Because we thought that if we didn't play the game with you, you would _disappppear withhh theee gaaaame and playyyyyyy it withhhh otherrr peoplllle_."

Carrie let out a nervous laugh. She supposed she did give them that impression. "So how long do these effects last?" she asked.

"Until the game is _fiinnnnished_." Gumball explained.

Carrie sighed. She wasn't fond of having a fishes head for much longer but now she was actually nervous, like Gumball and Darwin, of the other dares the game had instore for them. "We better get started then," she said.

Gumball made his next move and read out his card. "Date a sheep." it took them some time but they eventually found a sheep that Gumball could date. It was very awkward for Carrie and Darwin to watch. The sheep couldn't speak a word of English and every time Gumball talked he would randomly sing. Needless to say, they were all happy to get out of there.

"Watch an episode of Daisy the Donkey," Darwin let out a big groan. Gumball carried him up the stairs and place him on the couch. Anais was more than willing to give them one of her Daisy the Donkey DVD's for Darwin to watch. She even sat down and watched it with him.

When one episode was done, Darwin immediately called Gumball to come get him, not wanting to watch another episode.

When Gumball and Darwin made it back into the basement, Carrie took her next move. "Do whatever the last person drew," Carrie let out a big sigh and went upstairs. When she asked Anais if she could join her in watching Daisy the Donkey, she instantly ran away screaming because of Carrie's new fish head. She just picked up the remote and watched the next episode.

The game went on for a while until they nearly made it to the end. Carrie was looking forward to finishing off this evil game. Some of the dares that Carrie had to do were ridiculous, such as steal an apple from Gumball and Darwin's grumpy neighbours, hang out with the egg heads for half an hour, play a prank on a police officer and go to a library and do stand-up comedy.

It was now Carrie's turn. She had to get a five to win. She rolled the dice and got a four. She moved her piece forward and landed on a "Dodge bomb" she was not happy about that. The last time that one of them landed on dodge bomb, she had to break dance and Gumball got a card that said "Dramatic music will play until the game was over," needless to say, the music got really annoying quick.

All three of them drew a dodge card. Gumball read out his first. "Giant hands." Gumball's hands started to grow like crazy.

Darwin then looked at his card. Darwin's face immediately paled as he read out "freeze frame" Darwin grabbed Gumball's arm. "Dude you have to wi-" before Darwin could finish what he was saying however, he suddenly froze on the spot.

"How long will he stay like this?" Carrie asked concerned.

"Until the game is _ovvvver_." Gumball said with a panicked look on his face despite him singing out the last word. "What does your card say?"

Carrie looked at her card and read it out. "You are now heavier than stone." suddenly Carrie started to feel her body slowly going down. Even worse, her new legs were sinking through the concert ground of the basement. She tried to float herself up but it only slowed down the process.

"Carrie!" Gumball cried out.

"Gumball, you have to win on your next throw." Carrie said before she could struggle no more and she completely sunk through the concert.

Gumball quickly picked up the dice with not a moment to lose. _'Be a four,'_ he thought before he threw the dice. His prayers were answered when the dice landed on the correct number. Gumball hands shrunk down to normal size and Darwin became unfrozen.

Gumball looked over with panic at the spot Carrie sunk into, he really hoped that she was alright. He was relieved when he saw Carrie shot up from the ground looking back to normal.

"Is it over?" she asked. Gumball and Darwin gave a nod. Carrie put her hands on her face just to feel for herself that the game was over. Her face and body had returned back to normal.

Gumball and Darwin collapsed on the ground and took in some deep breaths. They stopped when they heard some strange noises. Gumball looked up to see Carrie shaking. Because she had her back to Gumball so he couldn't tell what she was doing.

 _'There is no way she is crying, is she?'_ Gumball thought to himself. Before Gumball could ask if she was ok though, Carrie turned around to face them as she began laughing hysterically.

Gumball's mouth almost dropped open. "What's wrong with you Carrie? Why are you laughing?" he asked. He couldn't see how she could possibly be laughing.

"Y….you" she said as she tried to control herself. "You guys…. Call m…me twisted. Wh….what does that mak…make you for in…in…inventing this game?" Carrie eventually was able to get control of her laughter. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Seriously though, that was so thrilling. I don't think I have ever been more freaked out in my life. That was way better then scaring some teenagers."

Gumball was shocked. Most people would have probably been scared to death and probably wouldn't want to hang out with either of them again, after playing that game. Carrie was probably the only person that would look at the lighter side of the situation.

 _'She really is different from everybody else.'_ he thought as a smile appeared on his face.


	5. Movie

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long to upload. I promise to have the next few chapters out quicker.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Movie

"Is this the right place honey?" Gumball's mother asked as she stopped in front of a very creepy looking mansion.

"Yeah, this is it" Gumball said as he picked up the plastic bag that was next to him and got out of the car. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"No problem. Have a nice time with your friend." she said with a smile.

"I will mum. Give me a call if Darwin gets better." he closed the door to the car. He waved his mother off as she left. When she was out of eye shot, he started walking to Carrie's house.

Today the three of them planned on going to a horror movie that Carrie was looking forward to, ironically about ghosts. They were even going to a theatre out of town, by train, to see it. However, Darwin had been sick for the last two days and couldn't come with them to the movies liked they had planned. This would be the first time that he and Carrie would be on their own together in the six weeks they have been hanging out.

 _'Six weeks,'_ he thought to himself. He couldn't believe that it had been six weeks since Carrie had randomly shown up in his room with Darwin to cheer him up about his former girlfriend Penny breaking up with him. He had no idea that they would have become closer friends because of it. He would have liked to have thought it would have happen eventually between them even if Penny hadn't moved away, though he had his doubts. He was just happy that something good came out of something bad.

He knocked on the door a few time as he waited for Carrie to answer. When Carrie open the door she gave Gumball a smile before a confused look slowly appeared on her face.

"Where is Darwin?" she asked.

"You know that cold that made him miss the last couple of days of school? Well he still isn't better, so it is just going to be you and me today." Gumball explained.

Carrie nodded and said, "Well, come on in." Gumball did just that. When they got to Carrie's room she floated over to her computer and began typing something into it. "You make yourself at home while I have a look at what movies are on that we can watch."

Gumball scratched his head, confused by what Carrie had just said. "I thought that we were going to see that new horror movie that you wanted to see?"

Carrie let out a sigh. "It turns out that, that movie is rated R sixteen now, so we can't go see It." she explained.

"Aw man," Gumball said in frustration. "I'm sorry about that Carrie. I remember you were looking forward to this for a while."

Carrie gave a shrug. "Don't worry about it." she said as she continued typing "I can go see it the next time I am on my own at the local theatre. I wanted to spend time with you today so whatever we see will be fine."

"What do you mean you can go see it on your own?" Gumball asked, again confused. "You're not sixteen. And why will you go see it at the local theatre? I thought you liked the theatre out of town. That's why you invited me there, isn't it? "

"Well you see when I can't go to a movie I want to see, I just go around the back of the local theatre, go through the walls and watch the movie from the top of the room," she explained. "No one has ever caught me doing It."

"Wow, that's so cool." Gumball said as he went to sit on Carrie's bed. After a while an idea popped into Gumball's head. "Let's do that then." he said.

Carrie turned around to give Gumball her attention. "Do what?" she asked.

"Let's go through the walls of the theatre and watch the movie."

This time it was Carrie's turn to look confused. "And how do you suppose we do that? You can't go through walls let alone float to the top of the theatre room."

A smirk appeared on Gumball's face. "Do you still have that potion from that Halloween party?"

Carrie's eyes widened. "I don't think that is a good idea Gumball. You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah but the difference is that it isn't Halloween, so there is not going to be any ghosts dragging me into the underworld. Also it is like mid-day, so I have plenty of time to get back into my body before midnight."

Carrie stopped to think about it for a minute. She did really want to see this movie with Gumball and he was right, the risks were not that high of him not making it back to his body in time. Still, to say there was no risk would be stupid.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carrie asked seriously. Gumball gave her a nod. Carrie quickly went through the idea in her head again before making a decision. She went to her closet and looked among the various potions. When she found the right one she handed it over to Gumball. He drank the whole thing and a few seconds later he floated out of his body.

"Wow, I forgot how strange this feels," Gumball said as he began floating around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carrie said trying to sound offended. In all honesty she wasn't offended at all. She just wanted to see how he would react.

Gumball wasn't able to see through Carrie and began backtracking. "I didn't…. I wasn't trying to say….. I really didn't mean to say….."

Carrie started laughing at his nervous display. "Relax I was just teasing." she said. Gumball pouted and Carrie laughed again. "Don't do that, it is not very manly."

"Whatever." he said.

"So you ready to go to the movies now. If we float there now we can make it to an earlier showing."

Gumball gave a nod and the two of them headed out.

* * *

"You ready?" Carrie asked.

"Are you sure that we are at the right part?" he asked.

"Relax." she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I told you I have done this before. We go through this wall and we will be inside cinema six."

Gumball gave her a nod and took a breath to mentally prepare himself. They counted up to three and went through the wall. Sure enough they were in the right theatre and the movie had just started.

"Alright!" Gumball said with enthusiasm. "We did it. Way to go Car-" he was cut off by Carrie putting her hand on his mouth.

"Be quite." Carrie whispered. "You don't want us to get caught do you?" Gumball shook his head no. "Good now let's watch the movie." she said, removing her hand from his mouth and turning to face the screen.

"Sorry," Gumball whispered.

"Don't worry about it,"

About half way though the movie Gumball was really confused why Carrie wanted to see this movie. It wasn't scary at all. In fact, he found he had to stop himself from laughing most of the time because of how cheesy the film was. The acting was terrible, the effects looked so fake and the camera couldn't stay still for even a minute. The only thing that was stopping him from laughing and making jokes about the movie was the fact that he knew Carrie was here and he felt she might find it disrespectful to laugh at a ghost horror movie.

He hadn't even looked at Carrie at all the whole movie. He had been just quietly watching the screen because he knew how much she wanted to see it. He decided to have a look and to his surprise, she looked like she was on the verge of laughing as well. She had one hand covering her mouth and the other hand was wrapped around her waist.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Carrie took the next few seconds getting a hold of herself, before answering him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you believe how bad this movie is?"

"What?" Gumball questioned.

"I mean, the ghost looks so fake. I know it is hard to make a ghost look real but they look like they didn't even spend a quarter of their budget on it. Unless they had the budget of a sandwich. And the acting is horrendous. Did they just get guys off the street to be in this movie? I knew it was going to be bad but this is a whole new level then what I thought."

Gumball was confused. "What do you mean you knew it was going to be bad?"

Carrie snorted. "Are you kidding? Not a lot of modern day horror movies are good and ghost horror movies have never been the best of the genre."

"Why did you want to see the movie then if you thought it was going to be bad?" he asked.

"Because there is a difference between a bad movie and a hilariously bad movie and this one is definitely the latter. I love to watch and riff on these movies." suddenly one of the characters died on screen in a very over the top way and Carrie started laughing into her hand again. "I was surprised you didn't say anything about how bad the movie is. You seemed like the type of person who would totally make fun about how bad a movie is."

"Well I thought you were enjoying the movie so I kept my mouth shut." Gumball explained.

Carrie let out another laugh because of what Gumball said. "You actually thought I thought this was a good movie? You've seen some of the horror movies I like. Did you think that I would like this because it has ghosts or do you think I have no standards and like all horror movies?"

Gumball felt a little awkward right now. He didn't know what he thought. He just felt like keeping quiet and paying attention to the screen. He didn't mean to offend Carrie or make her feel that he felt she had no standards.

Carrie saw the guilty look on Gumball's face and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Relax," she said. "I know you were just thinking about me and my enjoyment of the film. Thank you Gumball, I appreciate it."

Gumball smiled and they went back to watching the movie. For the rest of the movie they quietly whispered jokes to each other. The movie was a lot more enjoyable now that he was talking about it with Carrie. He learnt that she had a good sense of humour since they started hanging out but she was really in her element talking about these kinds of movies.

Carrie was also having a much better time now that she was talking to Gumball. He was one of those people who was naturally funny. No matter what the situation, Gumball was always able to think of something funny to say.

When the movie ended Gumball looked down and noticed that only a few people were leaving?

"What's up with them?" he asked.

Carrie looked down to see what he was talking about. "Oh they are probably staying for the scene that happens at the end of the movie." She explained. A smirk appeared on Carrie's face. "Hey Gumball, since you're a ghost do you want to try really scaring people?"

Gumball looked up at Carrie and returned her smirk. "It sounds like you have a plan." he said. Carrie leaned into Gumball's ear and whispered her plan. His smirk turned into a big grin as she talked. "This is going to be awesome." Gumball said. He floated through the wall to get in position.

When Carrie was sure Gumball was in the right place, she flew through the wall to the projector room and took control of the system. She took a deep breath and began the plan.

"Foolish mortals!" she yelled through the speaker in as creepy of a voice as possible. "You watch your films about ghosts? You think ghosts are entertaining?"

"Is this part of the scene after the credits?" one person said in confusion.

"This can't be it. The credits aren't even over?" another one said.

"This isn't it. I saw this film yesterday and nothing like this happened?"

"It's probably some new guy in the projector room playing a prank."

"This is not a prank!" Carrie yelled as loudly as possible. A lot of the members of the audience jumped. "You treat us like we're a joke. You think it is funny being dead? Being trapped on earth because of unfinished business that we can't possibly hope to get rid of because we're dead." this is going perfectly in Carrie's mind. There were a lot of people in the room that looked terrified. It was now time to give Gumball the signal. "Well now it is time for you to feel our suffering?"

Gumball suddenly appeared through the projector and let out a big roar. Many people screamed as Gumball flew around people's faces. It was now Carrie turn. She flew out through one of the speakers and let out a roar as she also flew around people. The people all screamed and went running out of the theatre room.

"That was great." Gumball said in glee.

"Yeah," Carrie said as she got control of herself. "We better get out of here though. The person in charge of this place might recognise me and he won't be happy with what I did."

Gumball realized something when she said that. "That's why you don't go to the local theatre when you are just going to sit down and watch a movie. You scare people when you are here and you would be recognised."

Carrie nodded before she flew through the wall with Gumball following closely behind.


	6. Kiss

Chapter 6 Kiss

When Gumball and Carrie got back to her place, they didn't use the front door. They floated up to where her room was and went through the wall instead.

"Man, I had a really good time." Gumball said. "Thanks again for inviting me Carrie."

"No problem," Carrie said. "I am glad you came. It was a lot of fun riffing the movie with you. I also enjoyed scaring the people in the theatre. It was easier with two ghosts. Could you imagine what we could have done if Darwin had joined us today? They would have been so scared they might have all passed out. "

"See, it was a good thing that I suggested that I turn into a ghost. My brilliance shines through once again."

"Yeah, yeah but you should get back into your body now." Carrie suggested.

"Come on," Gumball protested. He didn't want to go back into his body just yet. "Can't I stay as a ghost for a little longer? I have like, eight hours before I _have_ to go back into my body. Let me stay like this for a little while longer."

Carrie sighed. "Gumball I really think you should get back in there." she looked over at Gumball's body, literally lifeless on Carrie's bed. It was then that she noticed a plastic bag that was in the hand of Gumball's body. "What is in your hand?" she asked.

Gumball looked at both of his hands in confusion before he realised that Carrie meant what was in his real hand. "I brought a gift over for you." he explained. Gumball floated down to try and pick up the plastic bag but realise that he couldn't. Maybe it had something to do with being born a ghost why Carrie was still able to touch things. Gumball, trying to not look like an idiot for attempting to pick up a bag as a ghost, looked up at Carrie and said, "Go ahead, have a look."

Carrie went down to Gumball's body and pulled the plastic bag out of his hand. She felt a little awkward about receiving another gift from him. This was the second gift that he had bought her and she hasn't bought him anything yet. She made a mental note to get him something at some point. Her eye's widened as she slowly pulled the item out of the bag. It was a DVD of the sequel to A Pony's Tail, "A Pony's Tail 2: Flight of Friendship".

Carrie smiled. Only Gumball and Darwin knew that she actually liked this show. She had ever since she accidently took it after she had rented it for Gumball and Darwin. It wasn't like she was obsessed with it like some of the fan base was. She didn't have any posters or stuffed animals in her room. And she certainly didn't get in the face of people who didn't like the show. Carrie just enjoyed watching it.

"Thanks Gumball," Carrie said with that warm smile that she sometimes showed him.

"Well, uh…." Gumball said, a little lost for words. "Don't worry about it. I didn't spend any money on it. Dad bought it for Anais but she wasn't interested. He was going to sell it online but I remembered you liked it. So I thought I would bring it for you."

Carrie nodded. "Well it was still nice of you." She looked at the back of the DVD and read the summary for the movie. It sounded even better than the first one. She didn't want to wait to watch it on her own.

"Hey Gumball, do you want to watch this with me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" Gumball said through a laugh. "That things fo-" he stopped when he realised who he was talking to. "That kind of movie is not really my thing." he said trying to cover his tracks.

Carrie smirked. _'Good save,'_ she thought.

Carrie then thought of an idea. "Tell you what Gumball, if you watch the movie with me then I will let you stay as a ghost for a while longer."

Gumball snorted. "Come on Carrie. I know you're tough but I doubt that you could force me back into my body."

"Is that so?" Carrie said. She put down the DVD and then grabbed Gumball. With ease she was able to physically drag Gumball to his body. She then took him by the back of the head and attempted to shove him back inside. Gumball tried to struggle, but Carrie was a lot stronger than him somehow.

"Ok, ok. I will watch the movie with you." he pleaded. Carrie smiled and let go. "How did you get so strong?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe I am not strong," she said with a wink. "Maybe you are just weak."

"Hey!" Gumball yelled out. Carrie just laughed for a bit before she floated over to the DVD to go and put it in the machine. She started the movie, floated on her bed next to Gumball and began watching.

Gumball let out a groan as soon as the ponies came on screen and they started talking. Carrie shushed him irritably.

"Be quiet. I know that it starts off a little weird but it gets better as it goes on. I promise."

"But I thought you hadn't seen the second movie. How could you know that it gets better?" Gumball asked.

"I just know." Carrie said not taking her eyes off the movie.

Gumball didn't drop it though, still wanting to know how she knew it would get better. "Did you read a review online? Did a friend of yours tell you it was a good movie? Did you look at the average scores of crit-"

"Be quite Gumball," Carrie said irritated. "No I didn't read a review, I did not look up the average score by critics and you and Darwin are the only friends of mine that know I enjoy this. Now stop talking and watch the film."

"Whatever," Gumball said as he got himself comfortable.

As the movie went on Carrie ended up being proven right. The show did seem to be more then what it looked like on the cover.

"Well I guess you were right. It isn't so bad once you get past the initial premise." he said.

"Told you." Carrie said as they continued watching.

They were really enjoying the movie by the time it got to the half way point. It was funny when it was trying to be funny and it actually had some clever jokes that he wouldn't have got when he was younger. He also liked the messages of friendship. It was a little cheesy at times but it still worked.

Suddenly Gumball felt something on his left shoulder. He looked down to see Carrie leaning on him. A small blush appeared on Gumball's face.

"Carrie." Gumball said, trying to get her attention.

Carrie lifted up her head to look Gumball in the eye. She had that smile on her face that always seemed to make Gumball lost for words. You always felt that she was genuinely happy to be with you when Carrie looked at you like that. Gumball felt a warm feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Before Gumball realized that he was moving, his eyes were closed and his lips were on Carrie's. His right hand ran its way through her hair. It was surprisingly soft. After a while, he could feel Carrie leaning into the kiss, putting her hand on Gumballs other shoulder.

"Hey Carrie, are you home? I heard your TV on."

Carrie and Gumball froze. They pulled apart and turned their heads to see the door to Carrie's room being opened. Her father stuck his head through the door.

"Gumball?" he questioned. His eyes suddenly started to widen.

 _'Oh crap.'_ he thought. He must have figured out that Gumball had just kissed his daughter. What was he going to do and more importantly why had he kissed Carrie?

"What are you doing as a ghost?" he asked. "Carrie! Did you give him that potion?"

Gumball would have been relieved by the fact he didn't know that he kissed his daughter if he wasn't still trying to figure out why he kissed her in the first place.

"Sorry dad." Carrie said, finally responding to her dad's questions. "Gumball just wanted to see what it was like to be a ghost."

"But didn't you tell me that you gave him the potion to turn into a ghost once before? And that you both ended up in some trouble because of it?"

"Yeah but we figured that this time it would be a lot safer to try it." Carrie said, trying to reassure her father. "Don't worry dad, Gumball was just about to go back into his body and go home."

 _'What the what?'_ Gumball thought as he turned around to face Carrie. Shouldn't they talk about what just happened? If they didn't, it might really effect their friendship.

Gumball was about to say something but Carrie anticipated this and put her palm over his mouth.

"Gumball, please leave." she whispered just loud enough so that Gumball was the only one able to hear her.

Gumball felt guilty when he saw the sad look in Carrie's eyes as she said that. He felt responsible for putting that look there. Thinking that he had done enough, Gumball nodded. He jumped back into his body, said goodbye to Carrie and her father and made his way out her room and out of her house.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now we move on to the Romantic part. Sorry if the chapter was to short. I tried to make it longer. The next chapter however should be around the same length of Chapter 4, my longest chapter I have done, so hopefully that will make up for it. I will hopefully have at least one more Chapter before Christmas and New Years. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. What Happened?

Chapter 7 What happened?

When Carrie saw Gumball's mother pick him up from her window she let out a breath and stretched out, floating in mid-air. She was so confused right now. Gumball had kissed her and she felt like she might have encouraged him to do it. She leaned on his shoulder to get close to him. He might have taken that as a sign that she wanted him to do it. Also, after a while she started kissing him back.

This lead to a bigger question, why did she lean on Gumball's shoulder? At the time she didn't think about it, she just did it. Did she want to get closer to Gumball? More importantly did she like him? She had grown closer to him and Darwin but particularly with Gumball, over the last six weeks. They have done things she had never done with any of her other friends before. Like scaring, watching horror movies and until today, she had never watched A Pony's Tail with anyone. She also felt that they had shared things with her that they had not done with anyone else as far as she knew, like playing that evil game of theirs.

So had she grown an attraction to him and what about Gumball? He had kissed her. Does that means he liked her as well?

 _'It doesn't matter.'_ she thought to herself. She had decided a long time ago that she wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship. When you're in a relationship there are certain things you do when you're together, like hug and kiss. She was a ghost, it's not like she can do any of that stuff, so it wouldn't be fair to be in a relationship with someone. Even if she did decide to get into a relationship, what if they wanted to be closer and they did something like her father did to be with her mother? She didn't want to be the reason that happened to anyone.

Suddenly, her door opened again. "Carrie, are you alright?" asked her father as he floated into the room.

"Yeah dad, I am ok." she replied, not taking her eyes of the ceiling.

"That Gumball kid left earlier then I thought he would. I imagined you would have wanted him to stay longer. You have been spending so much time with that boy and his brother lately that you guys seem inseparable."

Carrie shrugged. "He had to go home and do something." she lied.

There was silence in the room for a while before it was broken by Carrie's father's sigh. He stretched out on his back and floated next to Carrie. "What happen between you two?" he asked.

Carrie continued to be silent before saying "Nothing happened dad."

Her father reached his hand over to her cheek and turned her head so she was looking him in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong?" he said gently. "I wasn't a part of your life for so long and now that I am again, I really want to be there for you when you have troubles."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Carrie broke the staring contest when she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Gumball and I kissed." she said.

Her father paused for a while. Carrie was nervous that her dad would get angry at Gumball. "Who instigated it?" he asked, finally breaking his silence.

"Well he kissed me but….." she stopped to choose her words carefully. "I might have done something that could have given him the idea that I wanted him to?"

He turned himself upright so now he was up looking down at Carrie. "What do you think?"

"I don't know if what I did was really a sign that I wanted to be kissed. All I did was lean my head on his shoulder. I don't know if that is a signal normally bu-"

"That's not what I meant," her father said through a chuckle. "Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No!" Carrie said. A blush appeared on her face. "I mean, I don't know."

Her father smiled. "Do you know if you like him?"

"Well…" Carrie said as a million thoughts ran through her head. "What will happen to us if we go out? I mean, we have just become close friends. I feel that I can trust him more than anyone else. I don't want to ruin that. Not to mention, even if we did get into a relationship we wouldn't really be able to act like a couple. Even if we did try to make it work, I am sure he will eventually want more. What if he does something like you did to be with mum? I don't want that to happen t-" Carrie stopped when her father put a finger on her lips.

"Carrie, you manged to answer my question without directly answering it," he said. He removed his finger from her lips. "It is obvious that you like this boy. You are worrying about things that haven't even happened yet."

Carrie was trying to take in what her father said, particularly the part about her liking Gumball. She did enjoy spending time with him more than other boys. The two of them liked a lot of the same things, like horror movies and music. They also both had a similar mischievous mind when it came to scaring people. She felt like she was having the most fun when she was with him. Does that mean she likes him?

Carrie put the thought out of her head. She turned herself up right and looked up at her father. "It doesn't matter anyway. There isn't going to be a relationship. He is probably annoyed about the kiss."

"Why?" he asked confused. "Didn't you say he was the one to kiss you? Despite the reputation that guys get, I can tell you that a guy won't kiss a girl unless he is interested."

Carrie eye's widened. Did Gumball like her? She quickly shook her head, getting rid of the thought. "Even if he does, there is not going to be a romantic relationship between us."

"Why?" her father asked again. "You like him don't you?" Carrie turned away from her father's eyes. He then wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Don't let what happened to me scare you from ever being in a relationship. This situation is completely different. I had to do that to be with your mother but you are meant for the world of the living. He doesn't have to do something crazy to be with you. I don't know much about Gumball but he seems like a nice boy. Without him we would have never reunited. One day you will want to be in a relationship and you are going to have to put your worries to the side and trust someone. Just find out if he likes you first before you do anything and if you guys decide to be in a relationship I am sure just being there for you would be enough for him."

Carrie felt a little emotional at her father's words. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and deepened the hug. After staying like that for what seemed a lot longer than it was, they pulled apart.

"Why are you so cool about this?" Carrie asked looking up into her father's eyes.

He smiled down at her. "Because I have seen you hang out with that boy. He makes you happy when you two are together and if he makes you happy then I think you are responsible enough to make your own decision. You made it a long time without me."

Carrie smiled up at her dad and gave him another hug. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he responded as he rubbed his hand on her back. "Now come on, let's go have some fun."

Carrie looked up and nodded. They both went down stairs and watched some good horror movies together.

* * *

When Gumball got home yesterday he went straight to bed. He hadn't left it since then. Darwin would have normally loved the company of his brother while he was recovering, if Gumball wouldn't have groaned every twenty minutes since he had woken up. He didn't know if something happened between him and Carrie or if he started to think about Penny again because every time he asked he would just say "I don't want to talk about it," well Darwin decided that he had, had enough and was going to get it out of him.

"Dude, what's wrong and stop telling me that it is nothing. Clearly something is bothering you so just tell me."

Gumball looked over at Darwin who was standing up in his fish bowl looking serious. Gumball rolled over and turned his back to him. "I don't want to bother you while you are recovering." he said.

"Yeah, because your groaning every so often is really helping me," Darwin said sarcastically. "Come on man, even when I am sick I will still help you and I have a feeling that you want to talk about it." Darwin waited for his brother to respond but he didn't move a muscle. "Is it about Penny again? Did you remember how much you missed her?" he asked.

"No man." Gumball said, he turned around to face Darwin. "I am over Penny. Now can we please not talk about it?"

"So it must be about Carrie." Darwin said, ignoring Gumball's request. "You only started acting like this as soon as you came back from going to the movies with Carrie. What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Gumball yelled angrily.

A smirk appeared on Darwin's fish lips. "So it is something to do with Carrie." Gumball looked down, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "Come on man. What ever happened I am sure we can figure out a way to work it out. Carrie has really become a good friend of ours. I am sure we can clear the air somehow."

After a long pause, Gumball mumbled something.

"What?" Darwin said, cupping his hand over his ear.

"I kissed Carrie."

Darwin eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I SAID THAT I KISSED CARRIE!" he yelled.

"OW.' Darwin said as he rubbed his ear. "I heard what you said. I meant why? What happened?"

So Gumball went through all the events that happened yesterday. From the turning into a ghost to them kissing watching A Pony's Tail.

"Well that was interesting." Darwin said through a sigh.

"What am I going to do Darwin?" Gumball said desperately. "I don't want to lose Carrie as a friend but she probably hates me now. I didn't know what I was doing. I just acted on impulse. I a-"

"You want to know what I think?" Darwin said. Gumball gave a nod. "I think that you like Carrie."

"What?" Gumball said. He couldn't be serious.

"Think about it. You two have gotten particularly close lately. Sure I have been there through some of it but you two are always the one having the most fun. Honestly, I feel like a third wheel some of the time." Darwin said through a chuckle before continuing. "Carrie and I don't have nearly as much fun when it is just the two of us, as what you described." Darwin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I know you. You wouldn't have kissed someone if you didn't like them. You're too much of a romantic. Remember how you reacted when Carmen asked you to kiss her?"

Gumball was a little stunned at how right his brother was about him. Gumball wouldn't kiss a girl he didn't like. So did he like Carrie? Gumball quickly got rid of the thought, deciding that it wasn't even worth thinking about.

"Even if that is true, which I am not saying it is, I only recently broke up with Penny." Gumball said.

"Didn't you just say that you had gotten over her?" Darwin said, using Gumball's own words he used earlier against him.

This cause Gumball to think about it. It's true that he wasn't completely over Penny, even when Carrie and Darwin were starting to hang out and for a while he was still holding out hope that she would come back or contact him and they could work it out. But now, he hadn't even thought about Penny in the last couple of weeks and that really was thanks to Carrie and Darwin. Especially Carrie.

He certainly enjoyed hanging out with her in the last month and a half. She was a cool girl that enjoyed living life to the fullest. He had also found that he had a lot more in common with her then he originally thought. He found he enjoyed watching a lot of the same horror movies as her, he really enjoyed scaring people with her and he liked listening to her music with her. Thinking about it, Gumball realised the key phase in those statements. With her.

She was also a very understanding person even when Gumball did something stupid that got them in trouble. Most of the time she saw the funny side to it. Not to mention when she smiled at him in that certain way, he feels like he is the only person in the world.

"I like Carrie." Gumball said, as he came to a realisation. "How did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened dude. It just happens." Darwin said happily.

Somehow hearing that didn't make him feel better. He was thinking about how this might affect his relationship with Carrie. There was no way she liked him back. She told him to leave after he did it so it was clear that she didn't like it. He didn't know what to do now he had feelings for her and he was certain that he lose her as a friend.

"What's wrong now dude?" Darwin asked.

"What am I going to do about Carrie? She is probably still mad about it."

Darwin paused, really thinking about what to say. "Explain to me about how the kiss happened again?" he asked.

Gumball sighed as he rested his head on his pillow. "We were watching A pony's tail and at a certain point she rested her head on my shoulder. When I got her attention she looked at me and… I don't know," he trailed off. "I just kissed her. I ran my hand through her hair while I was kissing her. She then put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in. After that her father made a noise outside the room and we stopped. She then asked me to leave."

Darwin took a minute to take this all in before he responded. "It sounded to me like she liked it."

Gumball snorted. "Ok Darwin what theory do you have this time?"

"Well think about it, she only asked you to leave after her father came to the door. Not to mention you said she leaned into it" Darwin said. "All I am saying is maybe she subconsciously wasn't oppose to the idea of you kissing her. That's why she didn't stop you when you were kissing before, she had only realised what she was doing when her dad got her back to reality."

"So what you're saying is that when she wasn't thinking she was ok with kissing me but when she is aware of what she is doing she wouldn't be interested?" Gumball said. Darwin was not making him feel better at all.

Darwin pinched his brow. "No. What I am saying is she was probably caught up in the moment as well but that doesn't mean she didn't like it. We both know that Carrie would have done something right away, if she didn't like it. She stopped when her dad came in and when she came back to reality she was really embarrassed and confused. Maybe she didn't even realise that she had started to develop feelings for you like you didn't realise you had developed feelings for her until just now."

"You think dude?" Gumball said hopeful.

"I don't know. You should talk to her about this." Darwin said tiredly.

"You seem a lot calmer about this then you were when I started going out with Penny." Gumball said.

Darwin snorted. "I am not as insecure as I use to be." he put his head back into his fish bowl and got comfortable.

Gumball stood on his bed looking determined. "Your right buddy. I should go over to Carrie's right now and talk to her about this." He then jumped off his bed and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Darwin yelled, pulling his head out of his bowl.

Gumball froze on the spot. "What?"

"Have you even thought about what you are going to say to her or what you want to get out of this conversation?" Darwin asked.

"What do you mean?" Gumball said, confused by what Darwin was asking.

Darwin shook his head in irritation at how oblivious Gumball was being. "Do you want to just be friends again and clear the air or do you want to have a relationship start from this? If I am right about Carrie being confused at the moment, you need to think about how you are going to approach her."

Gumball thought about what his brother said for a while before a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, man. That was some good advice." Gumball then headed out the door.

Darwin stood there looking perplexed. He couldn't have figured out what he was going to say already, had he?


	8. Talk

Chapter 8 Talk

"Mum." Gumball said, getting her attention.

She turned around to face her son. "What is it sweetie?"

"Could you take me to Carrie's?" Gumball asked with a smile.

"But you were just there yesterday." she asked confused. "You asked me to pick you up earlier then we agreed yesterday and now you want to go back? It's getting a bit late."

"Well… uh….." Gumball said, trying to think of a good excuse. "It's because I left something at Carrie's and I need to go pick it up."

"Can't you just ask her to bring it to school so she can give it to you there tomorrow?"

"No!" Gumball yelled a little louder than he expected. "I mean that I need to get it back now. Come on mum I promise I will be quick."

She was about to say no but she stopped when she saw the look of desperation in his eyes. She let out a sigh and said, "Alright, let's go get it. Quickly though."

Gumball smiled and said, "Thanks mum." before he headed to the car.

* * *

When Gumball made it to Carrie's house, he took a deep breath to relax his nerves and then knocked on the door. Her father was the one that opened the door.

"Hello Mr Louko-watc…." Gumball paused, getting tongue tided at Carrie's father's name. You think he would learn how to pronounce it after all the times they have gone to Carrie's house. "Hello Vlad."

"Hello Gumball, it is nice to see you again." he said with a smile. Gumball felt a lot calmer after seeing Carrie's father like this. It looked like he didn't know about the kiss.

"It is nice to see you too again Vlad. Can I please talk to Carrie about…. Something," he said, trying not to give anything away.

Valdus's smile turned into a smirk. "Is it about the kiss?" he said. Gumball paled which cause Vladus to laugh. "Relax, I am not mad." Gumball relaxed when he heard that. If he wasn't mad then maybe there is a chance that Carrie is not mad at him. "You might find it hard to get Carrie to talk to you though. She is a little confused right now."

 _'It looks like Darwin was right.'_ Gumball thought. He wondered what he will have to do to get Carrie to talk to her.

Gumball then snapped his fingers as an idea came to his head. He took a deep breath and said, "Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie."

Carrie suddenly appeared in between Gumball and Vladus looking very confused. When she looked over at Gumball she got annoyed. "What's the big idea? I told you I don't like that."

"Relax," Gumball said. "I just did it outside your house. Anyway I think we need to talk."

Carrie ignored Gumball and started floating up the house to her room.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie."

Carrie appeared right where she did before, this time looking very irritated.

"Gumball! Don't do that! I mean it!" she yelled at him.

"Look, I think we shou-"

"Carrie." her father said, cutting Gumball off. "You should talk to him about it."

Carrie looked at her father annoyed for a while. When she realised that she wasn't going to get out of this she sighed and gave her father a nod. Vladus smiled and closed the door, leaving Gumball and Carrie alone.

Carrie looked over at Gumball and said, "Ok, you want to talk, talk."

Gumball was suddenly a little uncertain of what to say after being just put on the spot. "Don't you want to go somewhere instead of standing right here?"

"I'm fine with being here." she said, not giving away any emotion on her face.

"Oh, ok." Gumball said. He took a deep breath and got ready to talk. "Look I am sorry I kissed you. I can understand that it made you uncomfortable."

Carrie floated there quietly for a while before she replied. "I wasn't uncomfortable with you kissing me. I was just confused."

Gumball let out a sigh of relief. "Good." he said. Carrie raised an eyebrow at his response. "No, I don't mean it was good that you were confused. I mean it was good because I was confused as well. I wasn't even sure why I was doing it at the time."

Carrie relaxed and smiled at Gumball. She was about to say something but Gumball continued talking.

"That is kind of what I want to talk to you about." Gumball said. This was the part of the conversation that he was looking forward to talking about the most and the least at the same time. "I didn't realise at the time why I kissed you yesterday but I think that I might know why now."

Carrie eyes widened. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say?

"The thing is, it might have had something to do with being caught in the moment with you leaning on my shoulder and all. However, Darwin reminded me that I wouldn't have kissed someone I didn't feel something for. So…." he paused.

 _'This is it.'_ he thought.

"I think I might like you." he said, taking a second to relax now that he had said it, before he started talking again. "It's cool if you don't feel the same way about me. I might have subconsciously thought that you might have liked me as well and that's why I did it but it is cool if you don't. I just want us to be friends again."

Carrie was really conflicted with what to say here. If she just said that she wasn't interested in him then they can go back to being friends and nothing would have changed. Which would be good. But Gumball was just so honest with her about how he felt and she felt that she should return that kindness. He had earnt that from her.

Carrie thought about it before deciding to do what she thought was the right thing. "I think I might have subconsciously wanted it to….." she paused, really hoping that telling him this was the right thing. "Happen as well. The kiss I mean."

Gumball looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"I don't know….. Yes….. Maybe. I don't know." she said. Carrie was worried now that maybe she should have just said she wasn't interested.

There was a silence between them that felt like it went on for a lot longer than it actually was.

When Carrie saw Gumball move closer to her, she got a little startled and backed up. "Sorry," Gumball said as he took a step back. "So what do you want to do about this?"

Carrie really didn't know what to say. "I have never been in a relationship." she just blurted out a little louder than a normal voice.

Gumball laughed awkwardly at Carrie's random outburst and scratched the back of his head. "I have only ever gone out and liked the one girl myself, so I am not much better than you?"

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" she questioned. "I am not like Penny you know."

"I know." Gumball said, a little confused by her last statement. Gumball then realised something. "I hope you don't think I am hanging out with you because I think of you as a replacement for Penny. You are nothing like her. You are your own person. You're funny, smart and twisted."

"And why would you want to go out with someone that is 'twisted'?" she said, almost as if she was accusing him of something.

"Is that the only thing you heard out of what I just said?" He asked calmly. He knew that if he got snippy with her it wouldn't work out well. "If I didn't like that side of you then I wouldn't have hung out with you all this time. I like you Carrie, all of you."

A blush appeared on Carrie face. She couldn't think of anything to say to that.

The blush wasn't lost on Gumball and it cause him to blush. Seeing Carrie embarrassed was kind of…..cute? That was the only words he could think of to describe it. He took a moment to choose his next words carefully.

"Look, I am not trying to say let's be boyfriend and girlfriend now. But I like you and I think you like me, or at least not opposed to the idea of me kissing you. So why don't we just try going out once and see what happens? We can decide what we will do about this after that."

Carrie was unsure what to do. At first, the thoughts that she had when she was talking to her father came back to her head until she remembered exactly what her dad said in response.

 _'One day you will want to be in a relationship and you are going to have to put your worries to the side and trust someone.'_

Maybe she should give it a try. She knew that she liked him more than other boys.

"What if, this doesn't work out and we end up not wanting to be friends?" she asked, letting her insecurities take over one more time.

"You don't know when it comes to these kind of things. However, I am certain that even if this doesn't work out, I will still want to be friends with you and I believe that you consider me a close enough friend that you will not end our friendship because of something like this."

A lot of Carrie insecurities were answered with this. She didn't know if she loved him or not but she knew that if this didn't work out that Gumball would still be her friend after this. And if she was going to try being in a relationship, maybe she should do it with someone she not only trusted but someone that she knew that she had at least some feelings for.

"Alright."

Gumball looked up at her. "Alright?"

Carrie looked away from Gumball and took a deep breath. "I don't mind giving this a try as long as you promise me that we will still be friends after this."

Gumball was frozen on the spot.

"Gumball?"

Carrie's voice brought Gumball back to reality. "Sure, as long as you promise me the same thing."

Carrie smiled at him. "Of course." They stood there awkwardly staring at each other, not knowing what to say next. "Well?"

Gumball blinked in confusion. "Well what?"

"When are we going to give this a try? I haven't been in a relationship before so I thought you were going to sort that part out."

"Oh, right." Gumball said as he laughed awkwardly. "We can't really do it today because Sunday is nearly over, so how about we do it next Friday after school?"

Carrie nodded. "And until then we act normal at school, agreed?" Gumball, nodded his head. "Ok, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Right," Gumball said awkwardly, "See you later."

"Bye," Carrie smiled and went through her front door into her house.

Gumball turned around and tried to take in the fact that he is going on a date next week and he was very uncertain with what to do. He got into the car and did up his seat belt.

His mum looked at him confused. "Did you get what you forgot?"

Gumball was confused before he realised what his mother was talking about. "Oh, it turns out that I never left it there. Sorry about that mum, I guess I made you drive all this way for nothing."

Gumball's mother looked annoyed but quickly got control of her anger and started driving them home. Gumball sat in the car and tried to think of what they will do on Friday. He needed to make sure that Carrie at least had a good time so she wouldn't have bad memories of her first date ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Merry early Christmas. It is December 23rd in my country and it will be the last day hat I am in my regular environment for a while. I wanted to get one more chapter out before the end of the year. I feel kind of bad that I won't be posting a chapter for the next couple of weeks because I think that the GumballxCarrie fans will feel that the fanfiction is getting to the part that they want to see, the date. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter wasn't going to be the dating chapter. It will be the next chapter after the next chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible next year.**

 **I hope you all have a good Christmas and New Years.  
**


	9. Monday To Thursday

**Hey everyone, I hope you had a good Christmas and New Years. I did. I went down to the South Island of New Zealand to see Family and I have been hanging out with a friend rectently. I have free time now so I uploaded another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Monday to Thursday

-Monday-

"So, you and Carrie are really going on a date this Friday?"

Gumball let out a sigh. "Yes!" he said, so loud that people walking by stopped and stared. This was the third time Darwin asked since Gumball told him yesterday. He almost felt offended that his brother was having a hard time believing that he got a girl to go on a date with him. Gumball had, had two real girlfriends where as Darwin has had none. That was twice as many.

"Sorry dude, I am just really happy for you." Darwin said as he rubbed his fin along Gumball's back. "I am glad something is working out for you. I thought it would be a lot longer before you dated another woman again."

Gumball relaxed when hearing that. "Thanks man." he said.

"No problem," Darwin said with a smile. "So how are you and Carrie going to act around school?" a smirk appeared on Darwin's face. "Are you two going to be all lovey dovey?"

Gumball punched Darwin lightly on the arm. "Knock it off dude. We are going to act normal. Right now we are still only friends, so there is no reason to start acting like a couple." Gumball heard a noise. He looked to his left and saw what they were waiting for. "The bus is coming." Gumball said.

When the yellow vehicle stopped in front of them, they got on and went to sit in the back seats. A couple of seats in front of them to the left, Gumball noticed Carrie sitting down next to Terri. He decided to call her over to sit next to them.

"Hey Carrie, come over here." he called but she didn't reply. She didn't even turn back to face him. He tried again but nothing changed. He started to wonder what was up with her.

"That doesn't seem like acting normally to me." Darwin said. Though Gumball was annoyed at his brother for feeling the need to bring it up, he was right. There was something up.

* * *

The day did not get better. During classes Carrie didn't sit as close to Gumball as she had been lately and when he tried to get her attention she ignored him completely. So when she walked past the table he and Darwin sat at, at lunch, he decided to give it one more try to get her attention.

"Carrie."

This time she turned around and gave Gumball her attention. "Hey Gumball." she said, quieter then Gumball expected.

"Uh…." Gumball tried to find the right words. He was a little lost for what to say after hearing her so soft spoken. "Would you like to sit with us?" he eventually got out.

Carrie shook her head. "No thanks. I'll sit with the girl's today." she then floated away before Gumball could say anything else.

Gumball let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"What's with her?"

"I don't know" Gumball said. "I guess the date on Friday is getting to her more than I thought it would."

"What?!"

Gumball looked up and let out a groan. He had forgotten that Tobias was sitting with him and Darwin today. This was just perfect. He'd better do some damage control quick before he told the whole school. Just Banana Joe knowing would be bad.

"Tobias, don't tell anyone. Carrie and I are just going to give it a try. There is a possibility that we won't do it again after Friday and I would prefer if the whole school didn't know about It."

"Don't worry about it." Tobias reassured. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Gumball relaxed. "Thanks man."

"No problem." he said with a wink. "By the way, I hope you enjoy your K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Tobias!" Gumball yelled.

"Hey, I said I would keep your secret. I didn't say that I wouldn't tease you mercilessly for It." he said as he started singing the song about being up in a tree. Gumball let out a groan.

 _'This is going to be a long week.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

-Tuesday-

After another Day of Carrie not talking to him, Gumball decided that he had, had enough. When he got home he told Darwin to wait outside as he locked the door to their room. He took a deep breath and prepared to summon Carrie.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie."

In a flash, Carrie appeared in Gumball's room, looking very bewildered. When she noticed Gumball, a look of irritation appeared on her face.

"Will you please stop doing that!" she yelled. "It is really annoying when someone can make you appear out of nowhere."

"I just want to talk and since you seem to be avoiding me, I figured this was the best option."

Carrie's face softened as she everted her gaze from Gumball. "I wasn't avoiding you."

"Righttttt." Gumball said.

"I…" Carrie let out a breath before continuing. "I was just trying to act normally, like we agreed."

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "And how is you avoiding me when you and I have been doing nothing but hanging out together for the last six weeks acting 'normally'?"

"You're right." Carrie said through a sigh before turning her gaze back to Gumball. "I suppose it is not acting very normal is it. Today a couple of the girls asked me if something had happened between us."

"What did you tell them?" Gumball asked curiously.

"I just said that I wanted to eat with them today. I don't think they bought it but they did eventually stop asking me about It."

"I see," Gumball said with a smile. His face turned serious as he prepared to ask a difficult question. "Do you still want to do this?"

A confused look appeared on Carries face. "Do what?"

"I mean do you still want to go on a date?" Gumball said. "It is clearly making you nervous. It is not too late to back out now. I promise that I won't make it weird between us if you do."

"No," Carrie said, a slight panic in her voice. "I still want to do this. I just….." she paused for a second before continuing. "I just don't know how to act around you now."

"Just do as we agreed." Gumball said as if the answer was obvious. "Act normally. You don't need to avoid me. We are still friends. Let's just keep hanging out and we will think about the date on Friday, ok?"

Carrie smiled. He really knew how to handle this situation. "Ok."

Gumball let out a sigh of relief. "Good because Tobias won't stop teasing me and I feel he will stop if you are hanging out with me."

"Why is Tobias teasing you?" Carrie asked, confused.

Gumball, realising that Carrie might not be happy with what he is about to tell her, took a deep breath before talking. "I kind of let it slip that you and I were going on a date."

"What?!" Carrie yelled. She was concerned now. Tobias had a big mouth. If he knew, then how many other people in the school know.

"Don't worry," Gumball said, putting up his hands defensively. "He won't tell anyone. He is just teasing me a little bit. It is irritating but I can handle it."

Carrie took a deep breath and relaxed. A smile then appeared on her face. "Don't worry Gumball, I will sort it out." and just like that, Carrie teleported from the room.

* * *

-Wednesday-

When the bus arrived at school, Carrie went right into the building and looked for Tobias's locker. When she found it, she went through the door and waited inside it. She felt a little uncomfortable when she saw the contents of his locker. It was normal for a guy to have pictures of girls or even a mirror in his locker. When someone had pictures of himself, posing, inside his locker, that's when it got creepy.

When she heard the combination lock of the locker starting to turn Carrie got ready. The door opened and Tobias jumped a little bit. Carrie grabbed him by his sweat band and pulled his face in front of hers.

"C-Carrie," he said nervously. "What's up?"

"Stop teasing Gumball." she said as intimidatingly as she could.

"Come on. I haven't told anyone that you two are going to go out on a date on Friday." he said through a nervous laugh. "All I'm doing is teasing him a little bit. It is normal for guys to do that. Does he need a girl to fight his battles for him? If he can't handle it then he doesn't deserve to call himself a ma-"

Carrie let out a growl which made Tobias stop talking. "I mean it." she said. "Leave him alone or I am going to haunt you. You got that?"

Tobias nervously nodded.

"Good," Carrie said as she let go of his head band. She floated right through him and headed to class.

* * *

When lunch came around, Carrie sat at the same table as Gumball, Darwin and Tobias.

"So, everything cool now?" Darwin asked.

Carrie smiled. "Yeah, don't worry, everything is fine now. I am sorry I was acting weird. I promise that it won't happen again."

As they ate, Gumball noticed that Tobias was being very quiet. It's not that he minded. On the contrary, it was better than all the teasing that he had been doing to him the last couple days. Still, it seemed a little strange that he wasn't talking at all.

"Tobias, are you ok?"

Tobias only nodded as he continued eating his food.

Carrie smiled. "Don't worry about him." she said. "We had a little talk about his teasing. He will start acting more mature, right Tobias."

Tobias paled as he nodded his head slightly.

Gumball didn't know what she did, but it had clearly gotten him off his back.

* * *

-Thursday-

School today had gone off without a hitch. Now it was only one more night's sleep before the date. He was nervous but also excited at the same time.

"Hey dude."

Gumball looked over at Darwin to give him his attention.

"What are you going to do on the date? I mean you have had four days to plan out what you two are going to do. Do you want to go through it with me so we can make sure your plans sound good when you say them out loud?"

Gumball's eyes widened. "Oh man, I forgot to think about what we are going to do."

"What?!" Darwin said shocked. "How could you forget?"

"I don't know man. I guess I was caught up with Carrie avoiding me and Tobias's teasing that I didn't have time to think about it." Gumball got off of his bed and headed to his computer. "No worries, I will look online and figure out some stuff. How hard could it be?"

Darwin let out a sigh. "You are also going to need some money for whatever you figure out. You better go and talk to mum about that."

"Good idea," Gumball said with a smile. "Thanks buddy." after searching online for a good hour, Gumball had figured out what they would do tomorrow. Now that, that was sorted out, he went down stairs to take Darwin's advice and ask there mum for some money.

When he found her in the kitchen, he said her name to get her attention.

She turned around and asked him, "What is it Gumball."

"Can I have some money for tomorrow?"

"Why? What for?" she asked.

"Well I kinda…. have a date tomorrow."

A big smile appeared on his mother's face. "That's great honey. I am so happy for you. Who are you going out with?"

"Carrie." he replied.

Nichole was a bit surprised by that at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They had become closer in the last couple of months and it was her that helped Gumball get over his depression over Penny leaving.

"Well, I hope you two have a good time." she said.

"Thanks mum."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it and am looking forward to chapter 10, were Gumball and Carrie will go on a date.**


	10. The Date Part 1

**I was going to upload this yesterday but I couldn't. I was at my dad's house watching the Royal Rumble and there was a problem with the internet. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the first part of the date between Gumball and Carrie.**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Date part 1

Today was the day. When Gumball woke up he got dress and was about to go down stairs to eat breakfast but Darwin stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Is that what you are going to wear?"

Gumball looked at himself. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. He was just wearing his normal clothes.

Darwin sighed. "It looks like you put no effort into your appearance. You need to wear something a bit better than that."

Gumball looked at him confused. "Like what?"

"Come on, let's look in your closet and find you some decent clothes to change into after school." Gumball was about to protest but stopped when he realised that Darwin was right. He should really make sure that he looks like he is taking this seriously. What if Carrie had done something special with her hair or something and Gumball showed up like he didn't care.

* * *

After school Carrie waited for Gumball by the front door. He seemed pretty relaxed today which was good. She however was nervous. This was the first date that she had ever been on. She was starting to wonder if it was a bad thing that she let Gumball do all the work. Maybe she should've said that she would think of what they would do, or at least some of it. Instead Gumball has probably been thinking of how to make the date good, while all she had done for the last week was be nervous and make Gumball feel awkward because she avoided him. Well there was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was have a good time with Gumball and see how the day went.

"Hey Carrie."

Carrie turned around and her eyes widened a bit. There was Gumball wearing a white button up shirt and some black jeans. He was not wearing those clothes in school today. He must have had them in his bag to change into after school. He really was putting in some effort. It made her feel bad that she didn't go the extra mile. Then again, she was a ghost, it's not like she could have done much.

"Carrie?"

Carrie snapped back to reality. "Hey Gumball. You look….. nice."

Gumball blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Where is your school bag?" Carrie asked. "Did you leave it in your locker?"

"Nah, I gave it to Darwin to take home for me." he explained. "So are you ready to go?"

"Oh y-yes." she said as she was starting to feel nervous again. She needed to calm down. She didn't want to ruin the evening.

"Great." Gumball said with a smile. "Let's go then." they walked to the bus stop and waited for the late bus. No one from there class took that bus so there was a good chance that they would avoid any awkward moments if they took it.

When the bus arrived they got on and sat at the back. They sat there in silence for a while before Gumball spoke.

"So Carrie, are you ready for today?"

Carrie only nodded as she looked out the window. She didn't really know what she was supposed to be doing right now.

"Carrie?"

She turned her head to look at Gumball.

"You don't have to act any differently then you normally do. Just be yourself and treat me how you normally do, ok?"

Carrie smiled. Gumball really knew how to handle this situation. His reassurance was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thanks Gumball," she said. "So, have you been planning out what we are going to do for a while?"

This time it was Gumball's turn to feel awkward. "Oh yeah." he lied. "I have been spending the whole week deciding what to do today." he figured that it would be better to tell her that then to tell her that he had actually forgotten about figuring out what they were going to do until yesterday.

Carrie could sense that Gumball wasn't being completely honest but she decided to let it drop. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Gumball smiled. "We're going to the bus station. From there we are going to take a bus out of town to that theatre you were going to take me to last weekend and watch a movie."

 _'A movie huh?'_ Carrie thought. _'It sounds simple enough.'_

"So what are we going to go see?"

"Well actually I have got us tickets for two different movies." he said, pulling them out from his pockets.

"What are they for?"

"One is for the latest sequel in your favourite movie series Nightmare on Elmore street, Nightmare on Elmore Street Part XIII." he said as he handed her the ticket.

"How are we going to get in though?" Carrie asked. Normally those movies were Rated R sixteen.

"The movie is rated PG thirteen so we will be able to get in." he explained. "And the other is for the movie, The Loving Bears 2."

Carrie looked at him confused. Why in the world did he choose to take her to that movie? That show was for kids. Did he think that because she liked A Pony's Tail, which is animated by the same studio, that she would be interested in seeing that movie?

"Well that's….. an interesting choice." she said, trying to sound as nice as possible about it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings after he paid for two movies for the both of them.

Gumball had a smile on his face. "I know what you're thinking but the reason I bought a ticket for The Loving Bears 2 is because before the movie starts, they're going to air a 10 minute preview of the third A Pony's Tail movie that's going to release next year. I figure that we would watch that and then leave and go and watch the other movie. It should be on twenty minutes after that."

Carrie was surprised. She had heard that there was going to be a preview for the third A Pony's Tail movie at The Loving Bears 2 but she had completely forgotten about it. Gumball really had put a lot of thought into this date. "Thanks Gumball." Carrie said as a warm smile appeared on her face. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Good, I am glad. After that I was thinking that since we 're going to be in a different town, we could take the time to scare some new victims." he said as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Then I was planning for us to come back to town, go eat at a restaurant and then head home."

It seemed like she had nothing to worry about. She was in good hands with Gumball. Carrie felt really calm about today.

When they arrived at the theatre, it was packed with kids. She hoped that they all weren't here to see The Loving Bears 2. She hated being in the theatre with a bunch of kids. They were loud and talked throughout the whole movie.

They went to the theatre and got to their seats. It turns out she was right. They all were here to see that movie. They ended up sitting in the third from front row because of how full it was.

"Sorry about this." Gumball said. "These were the best seats that I could get."

"Don't worry about it." Carrie reassured. "This is what we get for going to see a kid's movie after school."

The trailers began playing. There wasn't really anything of interest in the trailers. Carrie thought that a couple of them might be good if she was younger but not at her age. Then again, she really enjoyed A Pony's Tail so there was a chance that she would like these movies. Still, she didn't think she would go out of her way to see them. She might wait till they come out on DVD and see if she feels like renting them.

The preview began to play and right away Carrie got excited. As it went on it looked just as good if not better than the first two movies. They had added some new characters and the villain looked very intimidating. She was disappointed that the preview ended so quickly.

"So should we go?" Gumball whispered.

"Yeah." Carrie replied. They got up and left just as the production logos for The Loving Bears movie came on screen.

"So what did you think of the preview?" Gumball asked as they exited the theatre room.

"I thought it looked just as good as the first two." she said.

"Really, I thought that it looked better than the first movie but not as good as the second movie."

Carrie was surprised by Gumball's statement. "Wait, I thought you'd only seen half of the second movie."

"After I watched the first half of the second movie I decided to watch the rest of it and the first one."

"I see," she said. She was partly happy that he had seen them because now she had someone that she could gush about how good they were to. "So, why do you think this only looks better than the first one and not the second one?" she asked.

"Because of the villain." he explained. "I thought the villain in the first one was not very interesting. The second one was a lot better and funnier. This one kind of seems like a mixture of the two. Everything else looks just as good as the other movies though."

"Why did you find the villain in the first one uninteresting?" Carrie asked confused.

"Because he didn't really do anything interesting. He just kept going 'Mwhahaha, I am evil.'"

"Really, I found the villain quite intimidating in the first one. When he broke out of his prison, that was quite scary."

"I guess bu-" Gumball looked at the clock. "We better get into our next movie." he said.

They walked over to theatre 6 and got ready to see the movie they were really looking forward to.

* * *

To say they were disappointed was an understatement. This was the first time either of them had been old enough to go and see one of these movies in the theatre and it was terrible. It wasn't even so bad that it's good, like that movie they saw last week. This movie was just bad. There was hardly any blood, they cut away whenever a death got brutal and most of the characters were so annoying that you wanted to see them die.

Not to mention there were a lot of douchebags in the audience talking throughout the whole movie. Carrie thought that if they stayed through the kids movie it would have been bad but those kids can't have been any worse than the guys in this movie.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting." Carrie said.

"Sorry about that." Gumball replied, feeling awkward. "I saw some of the reviews but I just thought that it was one of those cases where the critics were being snobby."

Realising that Gumball was feeling bad, Carrie punched him on the arm playfully and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it Gumball. I would have gone to see it myself anyway. I'm glad that I saw it with someone else then by myself."

"Yeah?" Gumball asked just to be sure.

"Yeah. After all, misery loves company right?" she joked.

Gumball laughed a little at that. "So do you want to go out there and give the people of this town something to really be scared of?"

Carrie nodded. "Sure. Who knows, we might end up scaring some of the people that were in that theatre. I would enjoy that after I had to listen to those people comment throughout the whole movie." she said as they left the theatre.

* * *

 **Author's note: For fun, see if you can guess in the reviews, what movie franchise I'm refrencing when I'm talking about the villains in A pony's tail.**


	11. The Date Part 2

Chapter 11 The Date part 2

"Ok, you ready Carrie?" Gumball asked.

"Ready," she said, floating through the wall and got into position.

Gumball went out of the ally and started looking for the perfect people to scare. He wanted this to be bigger than their normal scares. It couldn't just be young people who think highly of themselves but were secretly cowards, like they normally do. It had to be someone more challenging. The two of them decided to have a little challenge. Each of them had to think of a plan of how to scare people. Whoever's plan got the biggest reaction for their scare will win. There was nothing on the line. This was just a bit of fun. First, they were going to do Gumball's plan. He may not know what Carrie is planning but Gumball was sure he had this in the bag.

Just as he was walking around he noticed a couple of guys with tattoos on their arms. They didn't look that old but they looked like they had a bit more guts then the usual people they scared. It looked like he had found his target.

He walked over and tapped one of them on the back to get their attention.

"What do you want?" One of them said. Gumball could tell from his voice that these guys were definitely tougher then their usual targets. Once he got them scared he would win this contest for sure.

"I lost something down that ally over there. There's something creepy down there that keeps stopping me from going all the way in. Could you give me a hand?"

The guys snorted, "Get lost kid," one of them said. "We are waiting for someone. Find someone else, scaredy-cat." they turned their back to him.

Not about to be dissuaded, Gumball thought of the perfect thing to say in order to change their mind. "It was my wallet. If you go down with me I will give you guys a third each of what I have left in it. I have a lot of money in there. I was going to use it to show my girlfriend a good time but it looks like I don't really have much of a choice."

The two guys looked at each other obviously thinking about it. In the end they looked at Gumball and said, "Sure, lead the way."

Gumball mentally gave himself a high five and lead the way. Once he was in there he went to the furthest part of the ally and pretended to look for something. Now all he had to do was wait for Carrie to make her move.

Right on que the fire escape that was on the building to the left started rattling. Gumball pretended to jump in fear.

"What is that?!" he yelled.

"Don't worry about it." one of the guys said. "It's probably just an animal or maybe the wind. Did you find your wallet?"

"Not yet." Gumball said. It was good that they weren't scared yet. If they left now then the whole plan would have gone to waste.

Carrie rattling the fire escape and the ladder dropped down.

"Alright, who is there." one of the guys said, as they stepped forward into the ally.

"Come up and all shall be reviled." Carrie echoed through the ally. "If you are brave enough that is."

 _'Nice one Carrie.'_ Gumball thought. He hadn't told her to say that but it was perfect. There was no way that these two guys were going to ignore this now that she had called them out like that.

"Stupid kids. I will teach you a lesson about playing pranks on people." he said as he went over to climb up the ladder.

"Are you crazy?!" Gumball yelled, playing his part. "You have no idea what's up there."

"Relax," the other one said. "We will be down in a second. You just be ready to give us the money when you find your wallet." They then started climbing up the ladder.

"This is crazy," Gumball said. "If you're going up then I am coming with you." Gumball quickly followed up the ladder.

"Wow." One of them said. "Maybe you are braver then you give yourself credit for kid."

Things were going according to plan. Now all that had to happen was Carrie giving them the scare of their life.

When they got on to the roof the two boys looked around to find the one who was making that noise. Gumball tapped his foot on the ground a couple of times to give Carrie the signal. Carrie floated out of the ground slowly in between the three of them.

"What the heck is that?" one of the boys yelled.

"I think it is a ghost!" Gumball said. Their reaction was just what he was hoping for.

"Impossible, ghost aren't real."

It was now time for the final part of the plan. The next thing they knew, Carrie flew right into Gumball's mouth and took possession of his body. Gumball's body collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

Gumball's head popped up and yelled, "It's time for you to pay for your sins. This boy's soul is gone and now so will yours!" Carrie flew out of Gumball's mouth and started spinning around them. Just for dramatic effect, she let out a couple of typical ghost noises you heard them do in kids movies. They started freaking out and ran to the ladder as fast as they could to get down. Once they were sure that they were out of ear shot, Gumball got up and the two of them began laughing.

"That was a great plan." Carrie said through her laugh. "And well done on getting some more difficult targets. That wouldn't have felt as satisfying if it had just been some regular old guys."

"Thanks Carrie and good on you for saying that 'if you are brave enough' line." he said giving her a thumbs up. "That was totally the thing that got them to go up there. If it wasn't for that they might have just brushed you off or left before we could really get them."

"Thanks," Carrie said, calming herself down.

"So, you ready to call a quits?" Gumball said with a cocky expression on his face. "There's no way you will be able to think of a better scare then what I thought of."

"No way, now it is my turn. And now, you going to see how a true mastermind scares someone." a smirk appeared on her face. "You ready?"

"Yeah I am. Bring it on."

* * *

"I don't know about this plan." Gumball said. He expected her to think of something creative but not something like this.

"Come on," Carrie said annoyed. She has been spending over twenty minutes trying to convince Gumball to do her idea. "We did your thing. Now it is my turn."

"My thing wouldn't have gotten me killed."

"Come on Gumball. Please." she has had the plan for this idea in her head for a long time but she had never asked anyone if they had wanted to do it with her. Mainly due to the fact that she thought they would react like this. Now was the perfect opportunity to do it and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers. "I promise I will be careful. Plus this will make it easier for us to get back to Elmore to go to dinner."

Gumball let out a sigh and said, "Ok but we are never doing something this risky again."

"Deal," Carrie said with a smile. "Now, a Taxi is coming so get ready." Carrie floated into the ground out of sight.

Gumball let out a breath to mentally prepare himself before he started waving his hand. "Taxi!" he called.

The taxi stopped in front of him and he got inside.

"Where are you going kid?" said the big guy in the driver's seat. This guy might be hard to scare but Gumball had a sneaking suspicion that he will still lose. Even Gumball was scared of doing this.

"Elmore city centre." he said.

"That's a long way," he said, turning round to face him. "I hope you've money." Gumball pulled out his wallet to show him. "Alright, Elmore city centre it is."

The car started driving and Gumball did up his seat belt. He was going to need it.

"So where are you off to." the driver asked.

Gumball was a bit surprised that he was talking to him. Most of the taxi drivers that he knew didn't want to talk to him. Still, this would make it easier to play his part. "I'm just off to a date." It was not completely a lie. This was part of his date.

"Really?" the taxi driver whistled. "What's she like?"

Gumball smiled. "She is one of the most amazing girls I have ever meet. She's funny, interesting, smart and we are already really close. She's someone that I feel I can say anything to, you know?"

"Sounds like quite a catch. Have you two been going out long?"

"This is actually our first date." Gumball admitted. "But as I said, we have been close for years."

"Well you make sure that you show this girl a good time." said the taxi driver as he took a turn.

"I will. Thanks." Gumball said. He just realised while he was saying this that he better start playing his part. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Don't cause yourself bad luck by thinking negatively."

"Thanks but that's not what I meant. Lately it feels like stuff has been going wrong around me. It is almost as if I am hunted."

The taxi driver let out a laugh. "Don't tell me you believe that sort of stuff. Ghosts aren't real."

He indicated to take another turn but the car kept going forward.

"Damn it." The taxi driver said.

"What's wrong," Gumball said trying to sound oblivious.

"The steering wheels jammed. Hold on, I am going to pull over." he put his foot on the break but the car didn't slow down. The car started going faster. Looks like Carrie had started to get to work.

"What's going on!" the taxi driver yelled.

"It's the ghost!" Gumball yelled. Right on cue, Carrie started driving the car wildly. It kept zigzagging between lanes. The horn honked, the air conditioner turn on and off and the indicators kept alternating between blinking and turning off. He tried to get out of the door but it wouldn't open.

Suddenly they heard sirens. Gumball turned around to see that it was the police. Realising that she had probably taken it too far, Carrie pulled the car over to the side.

The taxi driver let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Carrie popped out of the steering wheel and roared at the taxi driver.

"All who help the blue one must die." Carrie yelled. The taxi driver screamed and ran out of the Taxi. Carrie then floated next to Gumball.

"Are you alright." Said the police office through the window.

"Yeah, we're fine." Carrie said. "The guy seemed to be pretty spooked for some reason."

The police officer nodded and started chasing after the driver. Gumball and Carrie started laughing again.

"O… ok, you win. You are the expert when it comes to scaring people. I will never challenge you again." Gumball said.

"Told you." Carrie replied. "Don't mess with the master."

"I bow to your greatness." Gumball said, doing a few mock bows. "Now come on, let's go to dinner. Good thing that you stopped here. It's not far away." Gumball looked at the clock at the front of the taxi. "And if we go now then we might make it in time for our reservation." they got out of the taxi and Gumball lead the way to the restaurant.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There's one more part of the date to go. The fanfiction will continue after that but admittedly it won't be that much longer. I hope enjoyed this.**


	12. The Date Part 3

**Today is Valentine's Day in my country so I thought I would upload the final chapter of The Date part of the fanfiction today. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12 The Date part 3

"Wow," Carrie said amazed. She and Gumball were standing right outside one of the best restaurants in Elmore. "You got a reservation at this place? Are you sure you have enough money to afford it?"

"Don't worry about it." Gumball reassured. "My mum gave me some money."

"You're mother gave you enough money for this place?" she was quite surprised. She knew that Gumball's mother was a nice lady, when you didn't get on her bad side, but this seemed a little much for a girl that her son was going on a first date with.

"Don't worry about it." Gumball repeated. "Let's just go in and order our food. I've always wanted to try this places food."

"You mean you've never gone here before?" she asked.

"No, why have you?"

"Well no but…." Carrie paused, trying to think of the right words. "If you haven't gone there before, why are you taking me now?"

"Because I thought that you would like the food here." Gumball replied. "Now come on, it's cold out here."

Carrie followed Gumball in. She was surprised that he was even taking them there. It would be a good idea if he was dating a normal girl but Carrie was dead. She couldn't eat anything so going to a restaurant and ordering something from a place as expensive as this just seemed like a waste of money. Then again, if she didn't order anything, would Gumball think she was being rude? Maybe she would order something small, just to be polite.

When they got in Gumball talked to the person at the front and told them they had a table for two under the name Watterson. They took them to their table and they handed them the menus.

As she looked through the menu, a lot of the food sounded delicious. The things that stood out to her the most was the steak with mash potatoes and gravy and for desert the strawberry Cheesecake. However, they were two of the most expensive things on the menu.

"Found what you're looking for?" Gumball said.

Carrie looked up from her menu and said, "Just a second." It was then that she noticed that he had not opened his menu. "Aren't you going to have a look?"

Gumball waved his hand. "Don't worry about me. Just decide what _you_ want."

Carrie shrugged and looked back at her menu. Since she wasn't eating she might as well get something cheap. The basic salad looked quite cheap.

"May I take your order?"

Carrie looked up and noticed a waitress standing at their table. _'They're fast here.'_ she thought.

"Yes I will have a salad. That's all for me thanks."

Gumball looked at her confused. "But Carrie, you hate vegetables." Gumball then picked up his menu and had a look. "You're not ordering that just because it is cheap, are you?"

Carrie wasn't surprised that Gumball could see through her plan. It did seem rather obvious but still, she didn't understand why Gumball was questioning it. "Yeah but Gumball, there really is no point to me ordering something expensive. I mean it isn't like I can actually eat anything here anyway. I might as well order something che-"

"Don't worry about the cost Carrie." Gumball said with a smile. "Just order whatever you want."

Carrie gave Gumball a curious look. "You're sure about this Gumball?" she asked. "There's really no need to be this nice to me even if it my first date. I promise that I won't hold it against you."

"Yes I'm sure Carrie." Gumball said with a nod.

Carrie thought about it for a second before she decided to do as Gumball said. "I will have the Steak with mash and gravy."

She wrote down her order on her pad. "Cracked pepper or onion gravy?" she asked.

"Cracked pepper, please."

"And for dessert?"

Carrie looked at Gumball who nodded. "The strawberry cheesecake."

The woman then looked over at Gumball and asked, "What about you sir?"

"That's ok." Gumball said, handing her his menu. "I'm fine."

The woman was confused but decided not to question the customer. She took both their menus and left.

Carrie was also confused. Why didn't Gumball order something? Wasn't he hungry?

"Why didn't you get anything? Are you not interested in eating?"

"Not at all." Gumball said with a smile. "I am going to eat. I have already made my order."

Carrie was about to ask what he meant but Gumball cut her off.

"So what have you thought of your first date so far?"

Deciding to let it drop, she answered Gumballs question. "I have had a good time. I wish the movie was better but what can you expect when a horror movie franchise goes PG 13. Besides that, everything else has been good. I really enjoyed scaring people and being able to finally do the idea I have had of how to scare someone for the first time. You were quite brave Gumball. I can't think of anyone else who would have been brave enough to do that."

"Yeah," Gumball drawled. "Just promise me that we won't do anything like that again."

Carrie smiled. "I promise the next thing won't be that crazy."

"Good." Gumball said through a nervous laugh.

There was a silence between them for a moment. Both of them felt a little awkward, not really knowing what to say. Carrie broke the silence when she decided to ask a question she had wanted to ask since the taxi.

"So did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What you said in the taxi. That I was 'one of the most amazing girls you have ever meet.' and that I am 'funny, interesting and smart'?"

Gumball gave her a smiled. "Of course I meant it. You are one of the best people I have ever meet. I am glad that you and I have gotten closer and we have been able to do this."

Carrie blushed slightly and said, "Thanks." The two of them continued to talk for a while before Carrie's food arrived.

"Just put that here." Gumball said, pointing in front of him. The waitress did as she was told and left.

Carrie looked at Gumball confused. Gumball pointed at himself and said, "Get in."

Carrie wasn't sure what he meant. "Pardon?" she said.

"Get in," he repeated. "Mum didn't give me enough money to pay for mains and dessert for two people and since you can't eat on your own without help, I figured I would let you take control of my body. That way you will feel happy because you got to eat something, which I know you enjoy and I could also eat."

Carrie was quite surprised by how much he thought this through. "You'd really trust me again?"

"Of course," Gumball said with a smile. "Just so long as you don't lose control again."

"Why didn't you order food you want to eat then?" she asked. "It is your body."

"Because I want you to eat what you want." he said simply.

Carrie, quite touched by how much Gumball was thinking about her, decided to do as she was told and got into his body. Carrie did her best to eat politely when in Gumball's body. She really just wanted to grab both the steak and the mash and shove it right into Gumball's mouth. She knew that if she did that though, the people at the restaurant would stare at her and Gumball wouldn't be happy.

She ended up getting through both her steak and her cheesecake without going crazy. The food was absolutely delicious. Carrie was so glad that Gumball convince her to order what she wanted. If she had been stubborn and stuck with ordering a salad, she wouldn't have enjoyed it so much. She got out of his body so Gumball could go pay and they left.

* * *

After they ate, Gumball called his father to come and pick them up. Once they got to Carrie's house, Gumball walked Carrie to her door.

"Thanks for today Gumball." Carrie said. "I really had a good time."

"No problem. I'm glad that you had a good time on your first date." Gumball leaned in. "Any chance of a repeat?"

Carrie smiled. "I will see you at school on Monday." she said. "Call me tomorrow, ok?"

Gumball said a bit stunned. "S-sure." Carrie turned around to go inside her house but Gumball said, "Wait!" a bit louder then he should. Carrie turned around to give him her full attention "S-so are we going out now?" he asked for conformation.

Carrie, with a look in her eyes that Gumball couldn't read, floated down to Gumball's level. Gumball was unsure of what was about to happen. Was she going to kiss him? What if his dad came out and caught them? Could she even kiss him as a ghost?

"Of course we are. Don't ask stupid questions." she said. Carrie then turned around and floated through the front door of her house.

Gumball smiled. He was glad that Carrie agreed to come on this date with him. He was now sure of his feelings for her and now he knew that Carrie definitely had feelings for him. As he walked back to the car, he wondered how people at school were going to react to this news.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As I said last chapter, this isn't the end. I still got a few more chapters to go. I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day.**


	13. The Call

Chapter 13 The Call

When Gumball got back home, Darwin was waiting in his room for him.

"So?" he asked. "How did it go?"

Gumball smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's great man." Darwin said as he gave him a pat on the back. "So you two are dating now?"

Gumball's smile turned into a bit of a smug look. "Of course, dude. She couldn't resist me."

"Yeah, yeah," Darwin said, rolling his eyes. "Well tell me how the date went? I want to know every last detail."

"Sure," Gumball said as he sat down on his bed to get comfortable. "first we went to the movie theatre. We went in for the kids movie first to see the preview for A Pony's Tail 3."

"Oh yeah, Carrie liked that show doesn't she?" Darwin said. "I am not sure why? It really doesn't seem to be the kind of thing she would be into."

"It's not that bad." Gumball said with a wave of his hand. "She is right. If you give it a chance you might really like it."

Darwin raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you have been on one date and already Carrie is changing you. You better watch out man or she will start getting you to change the clothes you wear and who you hang out with."

Gumball growled in annoyance before continuing. "Anyway, we then went and saw the horror movie which wasn't scary at all. I was honestly disappointed. It was probably the worst part of the date."

"Really?" Darwin said surprised. "If I go see it maybe it will be one of the first times I make it through one of those movies."

Gumball shock his head. "I wouldn't recommend it dude. It is not even like one of those so bad its good movies that Carrie likes. It's just bad." Gumball took a breath before continuing on with his story. "We then decided to go and scare people. I thought of an idea to make it a contest to find out who could think of the best way to scare people. I thought of this great idea where Carrie calls to them like a ghost in the movies. We totally scared a couple of guys with tattoos. However, Carrie's idea was crazy. She wanted to take possession of a taxi and scare the driver with me inside it! She ended up driving us around town like a manic."

Darwin was quite taken aback by that. That seemed a little crazy, even for her. "Were you ok?"

"Yeah I was fine." he said. "Next we went out to dinner and had a great meal. She ordered Steak with mash and gravy and a strawberry cheesecake for desert. After that I took her home and that's the end of the story."

Darwin nodded. "Well it sounds like you had a good time. So are you two going to be all lovey dovey at school tomorrow?"

Gumball let out a small laugh. "I doubt Carrie would be like that. I don't think our attitude towards each other is going change between us in public. Now come on, we better get to bed. I got to call Carrie tomorrow."

"Alright," Darwin conceded. "I wouldn't want to keep you up and get in trouble with your new girlfriend. She might haunt me if I do that. Night Gumball." Darwin jumped on top of the dresser and got inside his fish bowl.

"Very funny Darwin." Gumball said. "Night Darwin." he got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

When Monday came around Gumball and Carrie didn't really act that different around each other. They just relaxed and acted like they did before. It didn't really bother him that no one knew. If someone asked, he would certainly tell them but there was no real reason to tell everybody about it.

When Gumball went to lunch, he waited at his usual table for Carrie when suddenly Leslie came over.

"Gumball, can I ask you something?"

Gumball was surprised. The two of them weren't that close. Gumball felt he was still sore about him gluing him to that bench and getting those bugs to eat him.

"Sure," he said "What is it?"

Leslie paused for a moment before finally coming out with his question. "Is…. Is something going on with you and Carrie?"

Gumball was quite surprised. Maybe more people realised then he thought.

"Yeah." he replied. "It is very recent though. We only officially became Boyfriend and Girlfriend last Friday."

"I see." Leslie drawled. "Well… goodbye then." he walked away from them to go sit with his friends.

 _'That was weird.'_ He thought to himself.

"What did Leslie want?"

Gumball turned his head and saw Carrie setting her tray down next to him.

"He was just asking whether we were going out." Gumball replied as he took a spoonful of his food and put it in his mouth.

"Really?" Carrie said, surprised. "Are we that obvious?"

"I don't know," Gumball said with a shrug.

"So?" Carrie said. Gumball looked at her confused. Carrie let out a sigh. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we were going out." Gumball replied. "That's ok, right?"

"It's fine." Carrie said. "I am just still surprised that he was able to tell."

"Don't worry about it." Gumball said, turning back to his food. "It doesn't really matter if he knows or not. It's not going to change anything so you shouldn't let it bother you."

Carrie smiled. "You're right. Thanks Gumball."

Gumball gave her a thumbs up. "No problem." he said before he went back to eating.

* * *

When Gumball got home, he and Darwin were playing video games, when the phone rang.

"You should go get it." Gumball said.

"No way, you go and get It." he replied. "Quit expecting me to go and get it."

"Alright, alright. Chill." Gumball said. "I'll go get it." He paused the game and got off the couch with a groan. He picked up the phone and as politely as he could, said, "Hello, Watterson's residence. Gumball speaking."

 _"Hey Gumball."  
_  
Gumball's eyes widened in shock. He would have recognised that voice anywhere.

"P-penny." he stuttered.  
 _  
"Yeah, it's me."_ she said, her voice made it sound like she was feeling slightly awkward as well. _"How have you been?"  
_  
"Good!" Gumball practically yelled into the phone. "Sorry. Things have been good. How are you? You settled in at your new school?"

 _"Yeah, everything's fine with me. I have already made some new friends. We're going skiing in a couple of weeks."  
_  
"That's great" Gumball said, genuinely happy that she was fitting in at her new school. "I am really happy for you."

 _"Thanks."_ she replied. _"How is Darwin?"_

"He's good."

 _"That's great."_ There was a pause between them before penny continued. _"So anyway, I wanted to apologies to you, about breaking up with you without giving much of a reason why."  
_  
Gumball didn't quite know what to say. Before he had imagine exactly what he would say if he ever talked to her again. Now that the moment was here, he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to apolgi-"

 _"No Gumball, I do."_ she cut him off. _"Gumball I really cared about you. I still do. I didn't want to break up with you. I just felt that it might not be good if we did the long distance thing. I honestly didn't want to hurt you. You aren't mad at me are you?"  
_  
Gumball didn't respond right away. He was trying to think of the right thing to say. "Penny, I was upset at first when you broke up with me but I am fine with what happened now. So you don't have to feel bad about it."

Penny sighed through the phone. _"Thanks Gumball."  
_  
Gumball shrugged, not that Penny could see it. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. In fact I recently started dating someone else."

 _"I know,"_ Penny said. _"You're dating Carrie now aren't you?"  
_  
"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

 _"Leslie told me."_

It totally made sense now. Of course Leslie would tell her cousin about her ex-boyfriend dating someone. No wonder he asked earlier.

 _"I am glad that you are dating Carrie."_ Penny said, snapping Gumball out of his train of thought. _"She is a great girl."_

Gumball smiled. "Yeah, she is. So what about you, are you dating anybody?"

 _"Not yet,"_ Penny admitted. _"But I got my eye on someone."_

"Cool. Well good luck with getting him. Any boy would be lucky to have you."

 _"Thanks."_ Penny replied. _"It was good talking to you again Gumball. I hope things continue to work out with you and Carrie."  
_  
"Thanks Penny." he said "I guess I will talk to you again sometime."

 _"Sure, see you Gumball."  
_  
"See you." he said before hanging up the phone. He walked back to the couch and started playing video games with Darwin.

"Who was that?" Darwin asked.

"Penny." He replied.

"What?! Darwin yelled, pausing the game. "Are you…. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said with a smile. Gumball didn't know why but he felt better then fine. He felt happy. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Weird. He thought he was completely over Penny but maybe he still needed to have this conversation before having closure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think some people are going to find this chapter pointless because it really does nothing much for the relationship between Gumball and Carrie. I however disagree. The main reason I wrote this chapter was just to assure people that I wasn't bashing Penny in the first chapter. No one has actually accused me of that but I wanted to make sure that I made a point against that anyway. I don't like bashing characters.**

 **When I said in the Authors Notes in the first chapter that a girlfriend of mine that moved away when I was in High School did that to me, I wasn't saying that as a negative. I was happy that she did it in the long run. I wasn't mature enough to handle a long distance relationship at the time. NOW I AM. But I wasn't then. I had Penny do it because I believe she would think that it was the right thing to do. If you disagree and think Penny would never break up with Gumball no matter what, I can't say anything to change your mind. I can only explain my reasoning.**


	14. Concert of Love

Chapter 14 Concert of Love

"Hey, it's you again."

Gumball turned to the side to see a face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Amber." he said cheerfully. "How are you? Still working here I see."

"I'm great. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well I was just looking for a CD for my girlfriend. Do you mind giving me a hand again?"

Amber smiled. "Sure." the two of them began scanning through the CD's. "So, is this girlfriend of yours the same one I helped you find the CD for last time?" she asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Well you are looking through the same section you did last time." she said as she continued to look. "So how long have you two been going out?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"Two months." Gumball said with a smile. "This is an anniversary present."

Just thinking about his relationship with Carrie made him happy. The last two months dating Carrie had been great. So was the month and a half they were hanging out before that but it had been so much better since she had started dating her. It's not like anything has really changed. Even now, they still acted the same in school and they did the stuff they were doing before like scaring people, listening to music and watching horror movies. But something about it now made him feel even happier then he was before.

Gumball noticed a CD that he hadn't seen in Carrie's collection. "Is this band any good?" he asked, showing Amber.

She looked at the CD and smiled. "Yeah, Social Distortion are a pretty good band. They're definitely one of the better punk rock bands to come out of the United States. Though, I still prefer English punk rock."

"Cool thanks." Gumball turned to go and pay for the CD.

"Before you go." Amber said, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Ask at the front counter to sign up for the draw."

Gumball turned around to face her. "What draw?" he asked, curiously.

"There is a draw that you can enter by buying any CD in store, to win four tickets for a concert that is happening in this town, two weeks from now." she explained.

Gumball was really interested now. "Cool. Who's it for?"

"Ironically, Social Distortion." she said. "Today is the last chance to enter the draw. If you win, you will be called two days from now."

"Awesome," Gumball said. He was sure Carrie would like that. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." she said with a smile. "But can I ask you a favour?"

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Take me with you if you win." she asked as she clasped her hands together in a prier. "I tried to get tickets but they were too expensive. I haven't seen them live before and I would really like to go."

Gumball thought about it. He wasn't sure how Carrie would feel about him bringing another girl with them to the concert but it wasn't like he had a big chance of winning anyway. "Sure," Gumball said, giving her a smile. "No problem."

"Thanks." she said. Gumball gave her a thumbs up and then went to pay for the CD.

* * *

 _Ring. Ring._

Gumball picked up his phone and answered, "This is Gumball."

 _"Hello Gumball Waterson. I'd like to inform you that you have won our draw."_

"What draw?" Gumball asked confused.

 _"The draw for the tickets to the Social Distortion concert."_

"Really!" Gumball said into the phone a little too loudly. He couldn't believe he forgot about signing up for that a couple of days ago. "That's great. Thank you."

 _"No problem. We have your address right here and we will send you the tickets soon. Have fun at the concert."_

"Thanks." Gumball said. He then hung up and called Carrie.

 _"Hey Gumball. What's up?"_

"Hey Carrie," Gumball said, his voice not really able to hide his glee. "Are you enjoying that CD I bought you?"

 _"Yeah I love it. I had a copy of this Social Distortion CD but I lent it to someone and they never gave it back. I can't even remember who I lent it to. So I am really happy that I got this. Thanks."_

"I am glad because you and I are going to see that band in a couple of weeks from now."

 _"Wait."_ Carrie said. _"You were able to get tickets? How much did they cost? I will pay you back for whatever you paid for my ticket."_

"They cost me nothing Carrie." he explained. "I won four of them in a draw."

 _"Ah,"_ Carrie said, coming to a realisation. _"You must have entered that draw at the CD store in the Elmore mall as well. So who are the other two that are coming with us?"_

"Well Darwin will come obviously and….." Gumball paused before telling her the next bit. "I kind of promised the other ticket to a girl that told me about the contest."

 _"A girl?"_ Carrie asked.

"Yeah, but I am not interested in her at all. She is just a girl that works at the CD store named Amber."

 _"A girl that works at the CD store."_ Carrie said. _"Sure. No problem."_

"Really?" Gumball said, surprised by her reaction.

 _"Really."_ She confirmed. _"See you at school."_ She then hung up the phone.

Gumball was surprised that she was ok with it but he guess he shouldn't question it. He decided that he would go tell Darwin about the concert.

* * *

Gumball, Carrie and Darwin waited outside the mall for Amber to finish her shift.

"So, you sure that you are ok with it?" Gumball asked Carrie.

Carrie pulled Gumball by the ear and said, "I said I am ok with it. Stop asking."

Gumball rubbed his ear, when a thought came to his head. Carrie wasn't planning on scaring the girl so she wouldn't come, was she?

"Hey Gumball."

Gumball turned around to see Amber approaching them. Before he could say anything, Carrie floated in front of him.

"Hello Amber." Carrie said.

"Carrie?" Amber said. Gumball raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute?" Gumball questioned. "You two know each other."

Carrie turned around to face Gumball. "I go to that CD store all the time. Me and Amber get along well."

"So wait?" this time Amber questioned. "So Carrie is the girl you're going out with?"

"That's right." Gumball said with a smile.

"Wow Carrie, this is the boyfriend you mentioned? He doesn't seem like your type. I imagined you dating someone slightly bigger or at least someone that had a similar appearance as us."

"Hey. What does that mean?!" Gumball said, feeling a little offended.

"You'd be surprised." Carrie said, ignoring her boyfriend. "Now come on, let's go."

Gumball decided to drop it as the four of them made their way to where the concert was being held.

* * *

The concert was really good. The crowd was making it an even more enjoyable experience. Carrie and Amber sang along to the lyrics while Gumball and Darwin tried to do the same, all be it a bit poorly.

When the next song finished, Gumball stood up and stretched his legs. Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"I think I am going to get something to eat." he said.

"I will go with you." Darwin said, standing up.

"Do you girls want anything?" Gumball asked.

"I am good." Amber said. Carrie just shook her head.

Gumball and Darwin made their way to the food stalls.

"Man, Carrie is having such a good time. I don't think I have ever seen her so energised by something." Gumball said. "I am so glad I entered that contest."

"Yeah…." Darwin drawled. "So Gumball, why haven't you told Carrie that you loved her yet?"

Gumball whipped his head around to face Darwin. "WHAT?!"

"Well I mean, you obviously do love her and I know you haven't told her yet because you would've told me right away." Darwin said matter of factually. "I think you should dude."

"I just think it is too early." Gumball said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No way dude." Darwin reassured. "Just tell her. I am sure that she will be happy to hear that from her boyfriend."

Gumball stopped in place and stared at Darwin. "You don't think she would be put off if I told her?"

Darwin turned around to face him, letting out a small chuckle. "No way dude. It's obvious that she cares about you just as much as you care about her. Just tell her."

"Maybe." he responded, letting the topic drop.

* * *

"They're taking a while!" Carrie said loud enough for Amber to hear over the music. "You think their ok!"

"their fine!" Amber said. Since they were alone, Amber decided to ask Carrie a question. "So do you really care about this Gumball kid?!"

Carrie blushed. "Yeah! He's great!"

"So, has he told you he loves you yet?!"

Carrie turned her head to face her. "Wh-what?! No!"

"I see!" she said. A smirk then appeared on her face. "Have you told him you love him?!"

"N-no!" she stuttered.

"Why not?!"

"Because guys freak out when girls say they love them first!" Carrie said. She couldn't believe that she had to explain this to Amber. It was a well-known fact that what she said was true.

"That's ridiculous!" Amber said. "And it is obvious you love him because you didn't deny that! Just tell him!"

Carrie thought about what she said. After a long moments silence between them, Carrie asked the big question on her mind. "You think he will feel the same way if I say it!"

"Totally!" Amber said. "Now enough of this sappy stuff! Let's listen to the music!"

Carrie decided to think about her advice. Did Gumball really feel the same way about her?

* * *

After the concert, Gumball, Darwin and Carrie all waited outside for Gumball and Darwin's mother to pick them up.

"You sure you don't need a lift?" Gumball asked Amber.

"I'll be fine with walking." she said. "Carrie, remember what we talked about. See ya." and just like that she walked off.

"What did you talk about?" Gumball asked Carrie.

"Don't worry about it!" she said as a blush crept on her face. Moments later, Gumball's mother pulled up in front of them. The three of them got in the car and they headed off to Carrie's house.

* * *

Gumball walked Carrie up to her front door.

"Thanks again Gumball." Carrie said "I really had a good time."

"Don't mention it." I am glad that we were able to do something you enjoy that we haven't done together yet."

"Well, good night." Carrie was about to go back into her house when Gumball called her name.

"What is it Gumball?" she asked.

"I… I want to tell you something." he said timidly.

"What is it?" Carrie asked.

Gumball took a deep breath in, averting his eyes to the ground. _'This is it.'_ he thought to himself. He hoped that what he was about to tell her wouldn't scare her off.

"I…. I love you."

Gumball looked up to see how Carrie would react. She was just floating there completely still, a blush on her face.

"I am sorry!" he said, trying to do some damage control. "I shouldn't have said that. I made you uncomfortable. It's just Darwin got it in my head that I should tell you how I feel and I just did it. I understand if you're mad. You probably thought I said it too early or maybe it is that you don't feel that way about me yet. Either way I-"

"No!" Carrie yelled cutting him off. "No I…. Gumball did you mean what you said?"

Gumball nodded his head.

"I… I love you as well."

It was Gumball's turn to be lost for words. The silence between them ended when Carrie giggled into her hand.

"I am happy you said it first." she said. "I thought you might freak out if I said it first."

"Really? I thought if I said it first you would be put off." Gumball said through a nervous laugh. "This would be a good time for us to kiss but we can't really do that, can we?"

Carrie smiled. "That's fine Gumball. I think the moment is perfect enough."

"Yeah." was all Gumball replied with. She was right. This moment was perfect as it is.

Just then, the moment was ruined by Gumball's mother honking the horn of her car. Gumball grumbled in irritation.

Carrie chuckled at Gumball's reaction. "Night." she said.

"Good night." Gumball said. Carrie floated into her house and Gumball walked back to the car, both of them wishing the moment could have lasted longer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed the fanfiction so far. For those of you who've stuck with me from the begining, thank you. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this fanfiction. See you then.**


	15. Epilogue

**I just want to point out that in the first chapter of my fanfiction, I point out that Gumball and Penny were dating for two years, which I think would make Gumball and Carrie 14. So when I say that it's four years later, that's why they're 18.**

* * *

Epilogue

-4 years later-

"I am so glad to be done with High School." Carrie said as she raised her glass. "Let's have a toast."

Gumball and Darwin both raised their glasses as well. They clinked the three of them together before Gumball and Darwin sculled down their drinks. It was now time to start a new journey now that they are done with High School. Carrie and Darwin had already made plans to go off to College. Gumball hadn't really talked about what he was going to do.

"So Gumball, are you going to tell us your plans?" Carrie askd. "Are you going to continue working at your job for now or by some miracle, are you going to go to college and study something?"

"I think I am going to take some time off work for a while." Gumball said as he refilled all their drinks.

"Why?" Carrie asked. "You can't expect your parents to pay for you. You're eighteen. You need to look after yourself more."

Gumball smiled. "Well you see, I was thinking of going on a trip." he then reached into his pocket and handed Carrie an envelope. Carrie looked at it confused. "Go on, have a look." he said.

Carrie opened it up and pulled out the contents. Her eyes widened. There were two plane tickets for England.

"A… are you serious?" she said, her voice very quiet.

"Yeah," he replied. "I've been saving up for the last year so you and I can go after we finished High School. You've always wanted to go and see the punk rock culture there." Gumball then looked her in the eye. "Is that not the case anymore?"

"No, I still want to go. I just…." she paused. "I need to talk to my father. I can't just go to a different country with a boy without telling him. I can only imagine what he would do if I did that."

"I've already told him." Gumball replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Carrie blinked in surprise. "When?" she asked.

"Just before I bought the tickets. I wanted to make sure you were able to go before I paid for them otherwise it would have been a waste of money. He was totally fine with it, as were my parents." Gumball then looked her in the eyes and smiled. "So you ready to go to England? The flight is a week from tomorrow."

Carrie nodded and smiled at Gumball. To think, it had been four years since she went to Gumball's house to cheer him up about his girlfriend moving away. She didn't know how they got here but she knew that she was happy and wouldn't trade right now for anything.

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this was a bit to short but I couldn't think of how to extend it. Plus, I would prefer to write something that is short and to the point then something that has a bunch of unnecessary words just to extend it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that fanfiction. I've been uploading fanfiction's on a regular basis since the begining of last year. I think it might be a while before I upload my next fanfiction since I am working of something I've always wanted to do latley.**

 **Thank you anyone that has faved, reviewed or even just stopped by to have a look. I hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
